Deja Vu
by acclutch94
Summary: C.J.'s surprise birthday party for Matt leads to a new case and brings back old friends.  One friend doesn't survive and C.J. struggles with feeling to blame and gets depressed.  I created a couple of characters but most are those of Aaron Spelling.
1. Chapter 1

It had taken a herculean effort on her part to keep this secret. Few were the secrets she kept from her husband now, but this was different. The man needed to remain completely unaware of the conspiracy launched against him. Of course, it was a good conspiracy, meant to do absolutely no harm. Still, Matt had always been humble and the very idea of such a grand birthday party planned in his honor would most likely send him into a tizzy, probably ending with him pleading with her to just have the two of them go off somewhere and celebrate alone.

Not that he didn't like to have fun and party, but he was always more comfortable doing for others rather than for himself. C.J. knew that very well about her husband and had decided that this year, as his wife, she would outdo anything he had ever done for her in the past.

Included in her grand scheme, were Uncle Roy, his son, Will and his soon-to-be wife Holly and son Johnny, Lt. Michael Hoyt and the entire clan of Novellis all the way from Hawaii. These were the key conspirators. Roy's task was to keep Matt occupied and out of the office the week before working on a recent, but small case of recovering a stolen painting. Will's task was to seek Matt for advice on the wedding and what his role should be also that week in Matt's spare time. Hoyt was to keep Matt away from the penthouse this morning by asking him to come in and review a couple of cold cases and the Novellis were supplying the pizza and a few other of Matt's favorites that he had enjoyed when Mama had her restaurant in town.

C.J., Murray and Chris had the monumental task of pulling this all together. C.J. had deftly dodged a couple of well placed questions as Matt would become suspicious of one or another invoices that slipped through and into his paperwork to sign from Murray. She knew her husband well and chuckled a couple of times at how little it took to divert his attention...how little that is in terms of clothing she would need to remove before the two were completely wrapped up in each other and he completely forgot whatever it was he was going to ask. She smiled to herself as she thought about each and every 'diversion' as making love to him each time took her breath away. In fact subconsciously she probably slipped a few of them into the paperwork herself. She closed her eyes for a second as she sat at her desk where she had gone to get the scissors to cut the crepe paper with.

Matt was always the most attractive man she had ever laid eyes on. Most of her life she had watched him from a distance, at times she thought a safe distance, knowing how easy it would be to get lost in him. Her friend grew up into a fine specimen of a male human being and the girls quickly flocked to him in middle and most definitely high school. At times back then she thought her friend might abandon her for the more popular crowd, but Matt always made time for her. She found out only later that he had also watched her from a distance and made a couple of well planted threats to local boys who might have thought of seeking more with her than friendship. Being a guy, he knew what they wanted and decided it was his job to protect her from all that.

Still, watching him grow up and become the man he became, she held out hope that perhaps his feelings would shift at some point in her direction. Irregardless, she wanted him to be happy and had remained at his side after graduating from Harvard and his return from Vietnam. He returned from his service more broken than whole, believing his cousin Will had died without Matt even being able to recover his body for burial back in the US. However, C.J. was aware of his loss, but not his inability to cope at first. She wanted to help him with his recovery and her heart ached when she did see him for that first time in months. She did have to cover why she looked a bit different when he asked as she had her hair done and dressed up to meet him. It became clear within minutes that her revelation and declaration of love to him would have to wait while he tried to heal. So her plans would have to wait.

She did wait and it was worth it. C.J. throughout all those years could feel his love for her, if not romantic, special nonetheless. He loved her and needed her and nothing made her feel more complete than when she helped him through something. All those instances just solidified their relationship with each other. They both stumbled as they made their way to each other, each seeking the same thing, but in the arms of others. It took those years and almost tragedy before they both came together finally. When they made their way to each other, they were unstoppable. After watching him for years take the role of playboy and run with it, she witnessed his complete embrace of her and a life with her only. Despite the number of times they had made love, each time stood out as different from the rest, even her 'diversions'.

Now years later, she sat in her office, decorating the penthouse for his birthday as his wife. She couldn't wait to see his face when he came in with Hoyt later that afternoon to find the Novellis, his family and the many friends she had invited and sent for from all over the US. Some of his old football buddies from Rice would be arriving in a matter of minutes as she got Rick, Houston's backup pilot for his Lear Jet to go retrieve them. Lamar and Bo, his two ranch hands that had gone back to Texas were unable to come as Lamar had taken ill and Bo sent his apologies along with a gift from the two, their own special recipe of Texas chili that they had come up with all their own, or at least that's what they claimed. Melanie Webster had a new husband and they would be arriving from Las Vegas probably just after the party started, but that was fine. A few others included former clients who had become friends of theirs and a couple of cops they knew.

She got back up from her desk deciding that she should stop daydreaming about making love to her husband and start finishing up the decorations for the party. Will had picked up the cake she had ordered with extra frosting and Mama Rosa Novelli had called to tell her that the hotel kitchen C.J. had rented for the day worked out perfectly and her and Vince would be along in a matter of minutes with a whole spread. She walked through to the penthouse and saw Roy on a chair taping up more balloons with crepe paper. Chris was at the bar setting out the glasses for wine and scotch, she had already set out the buckets with ice and Matt's favorite beer on the patio.

So the plan was working perfectly in motion as she handed over the scissors to Roy. "You need anything else?"

Roy shook his head, "No, I've got this. A delivery man just stopped by with more presents..." he motioned toward Chris' desk. "They should probably go outside with the others.

C.J. walked out and grabbed several and carried them out with the others. Matt would have a lot to open as she counted at least 25 brightly wrapped boxes. Her present was in a small envelope she planned to give him alone later that night, maybe, she still hadn't decided exactly when to give it to him.

"Hoyt, I don't understand...if you don't have prints or any other evidence, why are you so sure this is a robbery and not just an attempt by the apparent victim to scam his insurance company?" Matt asked a little irritated. Hoyt had called him in to ask for his help on a couple of cases, but there didn't seem to be anything to go on with any of them and none of them seemed urgent.

Hoyt looked at the clock again and said, "Look, call it intuition...I think there is something to this case, I just can't prove it. That's why I asked for your help, you know...some fresh eyes."

Matt nodded his head and asked, "So, why do you keep looking at your clock? You waiting for something or am I going too slow for you?" Matt was no dummy...something was up here.

Oh boy...Hoyt did not want to be the one thread in that little conspiracy of hers to make the whole thing unravel. He'd never hear the end of it, the supposedly suave lieutenant that could handle any pressure situation was now staring down the supposedly suave detective that knew something was afoot. "Look, Houston, if this is too much for you to figure out...that's ok...I know you're not a police detective. Don't worry about it, I'll have Warren come in with his expertise and I'm sure we can handle this. I just thought..."

Matt bristled at that, "Hoyt I can figure out a couple of cases if I have enough information to go on...but what you have here isn't enough." He dropped the file and then picked up another as he sighed, "Let's see what's in here..."

C.J. looked at the clock and saw that in only 30 minutes her husband should be arriving. All the decorations were in place along with all the places designated for the perfect Italian cuisine on its way and waiting for the guest of honor. About 20 of the 30 RSVPs had arrived and she had mingled a bit making everyone feel welcome. After Will arrived with Holly and Johnny she decided to head downstairs to change into a dress she had just bought for this party. That was another little wrinkle she had to cover when Matt caught a glimpse of it in the closet after working out two days ago. She covered quickly enough saying it was on sale and would probably look nice when they had a function to go to. It wasn't floor length, but was a cliche little black dress she thought he would love to see her in. Perhaps that was why he asked her to model it for him.

It took only 10 minutes to change as she had her hair and nails done that morning and went back out to greet people. Murray and his brother Myron were talking by the bar and Roy seemed occupied with Holly and Will. Chris was showing Johnny around the office. Mama and Vince Novelli arrived at that time with about five guys from the force that had been invited that were excited themselves about seeing Vince again. They were all carrying the most delectable of Italian dishes along with 5 pizzas in the shape of Texas.

"C.J.!" Mama called out clearly happy as she rushed up to her and put her arms around her in a big hug, "I knew, I knew huh, I knew you two would be together...nothing can stop true amore! Yes!" She turned around with the biggest smile on her face and said to her son and the others setting up the food, "I told you, no?"

Vince sat down his tray and walked over to C.J. and gave her a big hug and said, "Yes Mama, yes you told us so..." He smiled at her and said to C.J. in a low voice, "She thinks she's the only one that saw this coming." He winked at her when he said that and it just made C.J. smile.

C.J. asked, "So are the kids coming along? I know Matt's going to be so excited to see little Tony."

Vince gave her a look and said, "Little Tony? Clearly you two haven't considered how long its been or remember how much that kid could eat! He's not so little anymore. He's in middle school and is almost as tall as I am and the food that boy can put away. Why do you think I take them out fishing so often? I can't afford not to."

They both chuckled and Mama walked back over, "Aye, yes, your boys, they should eat more, yes?" Then she turned to C.J. "And you should eat more, no?"

C.J. laughed and said, "Why should I eat more? Do you think I'm wasting away?" Both C.J. and Vince chuckled as Mama consistently complained about that when they lived in LA about C.J.

Mama shook her head, "No, no...she's not wasting away...she needs to eat more for the pregnancy. You and Houston are planning on having kids, yes? You must eat! Eat, eat, eat...lots of protein for strong healthy boys and vegetables for healthy girls...and lots of basil and..."

Vince patted Mama's back and started to guide her away from C.J. as he noticed she blushed for a second there and looked down, "Mama, Mama, why don't we make sure all the trays are hot enough for when Houston gets here. You don't want any of this getting cold now do you?"

Vince winked at C.J. as he walked off with his Mama and said, "The boys will be along in about ten minutes, their mama's gotta get them cleaned up after their little food fight in the hotel room at lunch." C.J. nodded and smiled before walking out onto the patio. She just needed a minute to think to herself and take all this in.

She got out and then turned back to see all of Matt's friends mingling and thought about what he would think and feel seeing them again here. Then she turned to look out over the skyline thinking about how lucky she is to be celebrating his birthday, as his wife. As she was about to turn around again, she caught a glimmer of sunlight bounce off of a building across the street. It caught her attention and she squinted to make out what could possibly have done that given that there were no windows.

Something felt wrong, but she didn't really have time to consider it too much as Chris walked up behind her and told her, "Barney just called up and Houston and Hoyt just pulled in." They both quickly went back inside informing everyone who waited in anticipation to shout _surprise_ as soon as the elevator door opened.

"Hoyt, listen, its not that I'm not flattered that you asked me to consult on those cases, but next time let's limit it to one or two. You had me in that office most of the day. Uncle Roy and I just wrapped up a case and I promised C.J. we'd do something special this weekend. I've been trying to get her to let me take her away for a few days, but between my getting strep throat and her starting some project, we haven't be able to do that yet. She promised me she'd get all her paperwork on it done today and we could leave and I intend to do that this afternoon." Matt said as he talked to Hoyt in the elevator.

Hoyt smiled, "So how do you know she'll be ready to go anywhere? What if she has something planned herself? What is today, anyway..." Hoyt watched to see Matt's reaction before finishing, "Thursday right? You may have to wait til Friday, especially if its a legal case. Judges don't care about the personal plans of the lawyers."

Matt looked at Hoyt with scrutiny. He had not breathed a word of today being his birthday and hoped everyone would just forget all about it, well except C.J. of course. He knew she would never forget and couldn't wait to get her alone. It seemed as though in this past week he really hadn't gotten to spend any real time with her except at night when he came home after talking to Will who seemed a little more concerned about his upcoming wedding than he really needed to be.

Matt looked up and saw that they were finally at the penthouse. He started to walk out but stopped abruptly when he saw what looked like packed house. Everyone shouted out, _Surprise!_, and his eyes focused on the lovely woman right in front holding a bottle of his favorite beer. C.J. walked right up to him, giving him a nice slow kiss on the lips before handing it to him.

"Surprise Matt. I hope you don't mind, but I decided to call about 50 of your closest friends to celebrate your birthday this year." She told him with the biggest smile on her face, the one he loved seeing on her as the light in her eyes shown bright.

He whispered in her ear as he put his hand on her shoulder, "I don't mind at all, you really are somethin, you know that?" He then covertly nibbled on her earlobe and said, "I'll find a way to thank you later that's a little more private." She closed her eyes for a second and sucked in her breath as he released her ear.

He shot her that mischievous smile of his and then walked up into the penthouse shaking hands with everyone. It took several minutes before he could really get inside. He found the cake, which he took a little swipe of icing from. C.J. came behind him and closed the lid so he wouldn't do that again. Then he discovered the Italian food, with a smell that reminded him of Mama Novelli's restaurant. He looked up at the man standing in front of the table and was blown away.

"Vince? Hey!" He said clearly surprised and very happy to see him. They shook hands and patted each other's back. Matt then took a look at the spread of Italian food and asked, "Don't tell me you brought Mama's cookin all the way from Hawaii?"

Vince smiled and said, "No, of course not, the food would never keep. I just brought Mama and she cooked it here." He said in a matter of fact way.

Matt looked up and around, "You mean, Mama's here? Where is she?"

Vince chuckled and said, "She's back at the hotel that let us use their kitchen. She'll be along with the wife and kids in a few minutes. C.J. arranged everything you know...that woman loves you like no one I've ever seen. She's been working on this for months."

Matt looked back over at her, talking to Murray and Myron in the most amazing little black dress, the one she bought not that long ago and told him she only bought it because it was on sale or something. Clearly she had bought it for his birthday party. "I can't believe she did all this. She surprises me everyday. I can't believe sometimes that it took me so long to see it...how much she means to me and how much I mean to her. Its almost scary..."

Vince patted his back, "That you could have missed out on everything had you married someone else? Like Elizabeth?"

Matt looked down and then nodded his head as he turned back to Vince, "That would have been the biggest mistake of my life, Vince. I'm so glad I figured it out."

Vince leaned over and told him, "Well I will say for being such a good detective you were pretty slow on this one. I mean Mama had it figured out before you did." They smiled and nodded to each other before Vince said he was going to call the hotel and check on his wife, Mama and the kids. Matt then made his way back over to where C.J. was standing. He had barely gotten over to her standing in between the hot tub and the couch before the gunshots rang out.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Matt's first instinct was to throw C.J. to the floor and cover her with his body. He held his hand over her head and tried to basically lay on top of her as bullets, hundreds of them it seemed whizzed over their heads along with the shattering glass. He kept his head down but tried to look around as he, Hoyt and Roy were shouting out to everyone to get down. The cops that had been invited had covered many of the other guests like Chris and Bernadette, another secretary. They had their guns drawn as well, but no where to really point them. Hoyt was shouting out to them to cover themselves and that the shots were coming from outside the building.

After what seemed like an hour, but in reality was only about 10 minutes the shooting stopped. Matt looked down at this wife, whom he had been whispering to the entire time asking if she were ok, to make sure she was. He couldn't hear her respond over the other noises but did notice she had put her hand on his and squeezed it every couple of seconds. That was her way of communicating with him that she was alright.

C.J. started to sit up as Matt moved over her to the side but he told her, "Stay down until we know for sure whoever did this isn't going to start shooting again, alright." She nodded and he looked at Roy and Hoyt.

Matt called out, "Is everybody alright? Anybody hurt?"

Murray lay just to the side of Matt and C.J. and was putting his glasses back on and replied softly, "I'm ok, big guy."

Matt looked around and heard Vince call out from C.J.'s office, "I've got LAPD on the line and they already have units surrounding the building across the street but are advising us to stay down until further notice."

Hoyt called back, "Tell them we have an officer down!" Matt looked sharply back in Hoyt's direction at the bar.

C.J. told him as she squeezed his hand, "Go, but stay down." He rubbed her back for a second and crawled over to the bar.

He found Warren bleeding from a wound to his shoulder. Matt asked, "How bad is it?"

Warren answered as he and Hoyt held his shoulder, "It looks worse than it is. I think it went through. Little patch work and I should be fine."

Hoyt told him, "Shut up Warren and save your strength...we don't know how much damage has been done." He and Matt looked at each other, "The officer down should have more units responding." They nodded to teach other. The other officers shouted out to Hoyt that no one they were covering nor themselves were injured.

Matt then visually scouted the room and noticed C.J. had moved. He saw she had crawled over to the steps where someone, a man was laying. He watched as she slowly made her way down, stopping for a second doing something, maybe talking to him before crawling over to Chris' desk.

C.J. had in that split second before the bullets started flying saw Mama and the Novelli boys in the elevator getting off to enter the penthouse. Matt responded quickly and before she could see what happened he had pinned her to the floor protecting her with his body. Now she had to make sure they were safe. She had taken a deep breath as she made her way over, praying the whole way everyone had gotten to safety.

As she approached the stairs she noticed Myron, Murray's brother laying face down with a large pool of blood under his chest. She stopped before going down the steps as the reality hit her that Myron had died. She crawled down to him, closed his eyes and whispered, "I'm so sorry." She thought for a second of going over to get Murray to her office or something before he saw his brother like that but caught movement under Chris' desk.

She crawled over to it and found Mama, the boys, and Vince's wife Isabella hiding behind it trying not to get too upset. She took Mama's hand and said, "I think the shooting is over now. We should be fine, but it might be best if we got all of you to the stairwell. Don't go down it, but stay behind the door. It should be safer there. I'll tell Vince when I get to him where you are."

Mama nodded trying not to cry but told her, "That man...is he alright?"

C.J. swallowed hard. The reason she was trying to get them to the stairwell is so none of them would see Myron and be left with that image. She told her, "He's injured, but we are going to get everyone out of here and get them the medical help they need, as best we can..."

Mama told her, "When we walked out we heard a noise, but...but, I didn't know. He ran to us shouting at us to get behind the desk here and held his hands out like a shield or something, you know. He saved our lives."

C.J. looked down and then told them, "All the more reason for us to get all of you to the stairwell so his...injuries...won't be in vain, ok?"

Mama nodded and they all stayed down and crawled over to the stairwell.

Matt watched as C.J. led Mama, the boys and Vince's wife to the stairwell and thought to himself how smart and quick his wife could think. He also breathed a sigh of relief as all 6 of them appeared unharmed.

The only thing that alarmed him was the look on his wife's face as she stared back at the man laying at the foot of the steps in front of the elevator.

Vince shouted out again from C.J.'s office. "LAPD is in chase of one suspect. They think there were two, but have officers making their way up to the penthouse now with EMTs to get out the wounded officer. They need details..."

Hoyt shouted back, "Shoulder wound, can't tell how serious, significant blood loss..."

C.J. slowly entered her office from the door that led from the lobby. Vince was sitting on the floor by her desk on the phone. He motioned to her to stay down so instead of just leaning over and walking in, she got back down on all fours. She told him, "Mama, the boys and your wife are fine, but they had just arrived back when the shots started. Myron, Murray's brother...well...he stood up in between the penthouse and elevator so they wouldn't get shot and told them to get behind Chris' desk. I found them there and got them to the stairwell and told them to just stay behind the door."

Vince had initially panicked but then seemed to relax for a second as C.J. had sort of quickly explained what happened and that they were all safe. He then asked, "How's Myron? Did he get down in time?"

C.J. swallowed hard again, trying in vain to keep the tears at bay for now and said, "No, no he didn't..." She put her head down in her hands for a second as she lost it.

Vince patted her back and said, "I owe him more than I could ever repay...I don't even know what to say or..." He started to get choked up himself. Sensing this C.J. reached up and hugged him for a second. They both pulled themselves together and Vince heard something on the phone that got his attention. He hung the phone up and said, "The police have the scene secured and have officers already in this building, up to the floor just below us and will be here in a second. We need to tell everyone and try to get them calmed down enough to give statements."

C.J. just nodded but then said before he got to the door, "We need to get Murray in here. I don't want him to see his brother like that."

Vince agreed and then went to the door. He opened it and said to everyone, "LAPD has the scene secured..." C.J. walked past him to Murray and helped him up, standing between him and the lobby. Vince continued, "We need everyone to stay calm so they can get everyone's statements."

Matt got up and went right over to C.J. She was telling Murray, "We need to go in my office ok?"

Murray looked confused and said, "Fine, just let me get Myron..." He started to look around.

Matt caught something in C.J.'s eyes that told him something was wrong and there was definitely a reason she wanted Murray in her office, that it was important. So he added, "Look Murray, I'll find Myron, you go on with C.J." He patted his back and C.J. almost tearfully mouthed a thank you to him. He noticed how she kept her body between Murray and the elevator, trying to keep in his line of vision.

Matt then walked over to Hoyt, Vince and Warren. Vince told him, "We need to get everyone to the couches and away from the lobby."

Matt and Hoyt looked at each other but seeing the look on Vince's face and the one on C.J., Matt had an idea as to the reasoning behind Vince's statement so he said, "Look, everyone, if we could all just move over to the couches and have a seat, we can all be in one place when the police come in to take statements...Is anyone else hurt or injured in any way?" The off duty officers nodded to Matt and all helped get everyone around the couch.

Everyone seemed to be trying to take care of everyone else as Matt had walked around to the penthouse doors that were not entirely shattered and closed them. As he did, he looked down at the man lying in a pool of blood and realized he was right. The body was Myron's and he had surely died given the amount of blood underneath him.

After shutting the doors, Chris walked up and started to go out. Matt stopped her and she just looked up at him confused as she said, "Houston, I just need some air, there are so many people in there. I wasn't going anywhere..." What she didn't want to tell him was that she still didn't feel comfortable being physically close to so many people and men especially. Even though the attack against her occurred months ago, there were still isolated incidents where she felt smothered and would start to panic. Hundreds of bullets flying over her head just a minute ago had started her into a panic attack and being crowded into a room filled with men magnified it.

He nodded his head but told her, "I need you stay in here for now. Look, its safe enough now to go outside, why don't we go out there together ok?"

She nodded her head. He had a sense as to why she needed to get some space and checked on the guests as they made their way out to the patio. They found the chopper all shot up and definitely not airworthy at the moment, so Matt was glad it wasn't needed to fly anyone to the hospital. However, as he looked back through the shot out window he could see and hear C.J. trying to calm Murray down as he really wanted to go find Myron and make sure he was alright as well. Matt closed his eyes and thought to himself that he wished Myron did need the chopper...that he had a chance...Matt just looked down and back at Chris who was watching the officers on the roof of the building across the street photographing and documenting everything.

The EMTs made their way in quickly enough and got Warren out and to the hospital. Neither of the men thought the wound was all that serious but would require surgery. Warren said something about having too much to do to be in the hospital long, to which Hoyt just told him again to shut up and do what they tell him, and that was an order.

After talking to Chris for a minute and feeling that she was safe on the patio, Matt went back inside and knelt down with the coroner and Vince over Myron's body. Mack, the coroner said, "He died instantly I'd say. I doubt he even felt anything. Multiple shots tore through the chest cavity, given the amount of blood loss, more than one probably went through his heart."

Matt rubbed his forehead and Vince patted his back as they stood up. He told Matt, "At least he didn't suffer. I'm sorry buddy, you don't how sorry I am." Vince started to get choked up and walked over to the stairwell.

Matt followed him confused, "Vince...what..."

Vince looked at him and Matt could see tears as he pointed back to Myron, "He saved my family's life. I didn't even know they were here yet. I did nothing to help them. Mama said he stood up...in between the bullets and them and he took them all for them...Mama...the boys..." Vince then broke down.

Matt took him and hugged him for a second then stood back and told him, "Vince, everything happened so fast. There wasn't anything you could have done and Myron..." Matt looked back over as the coroner zipped up the body bag and they put the gurney in the elevator. "Myron made a very brave decision. Look, why don't you go on. We know where to find you. Go and take care of your family, alright."

Vince looked down as an officer approached. "No, I'll give my statement first and then go." He nodded to the officer and walked back over to the bar and gave his statement. Both he and Hoyt gave statements before Hoyt started directing the officers in the investigation.

Matt made his way around to everyone essentially apologizing, to which everyone told him there was nothing for him to apologize for. The sense of guilt he felt was almost overwhelming and he wasn't sure he could even go in to C.J.'s office and face Murray. He knew however, he didn't want her to handle telling Murray this alone. So he took a deep breath, made a brandy for Murray and went in.

C.J. had done all she could to keep Murray calm. She knew the coroner was bound to have taken Myron away by now. At about the point she was going to tell him, Matt walked in.

Murray was saying to C.J., "C.J. I understand that we may need to handle a statement about this to the press but I really need to find Myron. He gets really worked up easy and he's bound to be a bundle of nerves right now. He doesn't handle danger as well as I do."

Matt then interrupted, "Murray, why don't you sit down for a minute." Matt's expression told Murray that something was wrong. He looked back at C.J. and then slowly sat in the chair in front of her desk.

Matt then handed him the brandy, Murray said softly, "You know after that case with Joey's World I swore off the stuff." He took it though and took a drink as Matt nodded to him to take one anyway.

C.J. then walked over as she took Matt's hand as she told him, "Murray, Myron made a very courageous decision today...He was standing close to the doors to the lobby when the gunshots started and..." she closed her eyes.

Matt squeezed her hand and took over the story from there. "Mama Novelli, Isabella, and the boys had just come up in the elevator and Myron...he put himself between them and the penthouse, blocking the gunfire for them so they could get to safety. He saved the lives of 6 people, including 4 boys, Vince's boys." Matt swallowed hard before saying, "You should be very proud of him."

Murray took another drink and then said, "I am proud, but where is he? Did he get shot? What hospital was he taken to?" He looked up at the two clearly without considering the alternative, that Myron had died.

C.J. squeezed Matt's hand and looked down. He knew she was trying to keep herself composed. So he told Murray after he squeezed her hand, let it go and walked over, kneeling down in front of Murray putting his hand on his shoulder. He told him, "Myron gave his life for six others, Murray. I am so terribly sorry."

Murray started to hyperventilate. "No, no he can't be dead...no you have to be wrong. Myron!" he shouted out and stood up.

Matt stood up and both he and C.J. could see the tears starting to fall as he called out but then slumped back down in the chair, "We were going on a cruise next month. We made a pact that we were going to find someone and settle down. Its a single's cruise...we...we..." He completely broke down and Matt and C.J. both put their arms around him.

After an hour they helped him to the couch as everyone else had left at that point. Two EMTs remained to help those in shock and when they saw Murray they asked if he needed help. They explained what happened and the EMTs gave him something to sedate him that wouldn't conflict with the brandy he drank earlier. Once they did that, they left Matt, C.J. and Murray in the penthouse. Everyone else had left. Roy said something to them as they came out of the office about taking care of Chris, Will, Holly and Johnny and not to worry.

Matt went and poured a scotch for himself and one for his wife as he joined her outside. He noticed she just appeared to be staring back at the penthouse, no doubt taking in just how much damage had been done. Then she seemed to sink down against the ledge onto the floor of the balcony and pulled her knees into her chest. He took a deep breath and went out to sit with her.


	3. Chapter 3

3

He walked out to C.J. and handed her a glass with scotch. She took it and nodded to him as he then sat down beside her with his, leaning against the ledge, their shoulders brushing and both took a drink.

She took his hand while they sat in silence for a couple of minutes looking at the shot up chopper, the broken windows, the glass on the ground and the brightly wrapped packages that were strewn across that side of the patio ripped apart.

Matt broke the silence, "I can't believe this happened again." His voice was sober and quiet.

C.J. squeezed his hand and said, "You can't think this was your fault."

Matt looked back down at his glass, "I can't? C.J., the last birthday party I had almost cost Bo his life. Now it did cost Myron his." He took another big drink.

C.J. just closed her eyes and let another tear slip through. She couldn't let him believe that this was his fault when she thought it was hers. So she told him, "I still don't see how this is your fault...Matt..."

Matt responded, "C.J., its not the first time someone has tried to get back at me by hurting those I care about. If I didn't..."

C.J. squeezed his hand again and said, "If you didn't what? If you didn't take dangerous people off the street they wouldn't come after you?" She then turned to him and put her hand on his chin, softly stroking it told him, "If you didn't take them off the street how many more people would be hurt or dying or dead right now. You've made this world such a better place and at such a cost to you. That's why I wanted to give you this...because you deserve to know how much you've done for all those people in that room today and for countless others you will probably never even meet."

Matt looked into her eyes, put his drink down and put his hand on her cheek, softly brushing back her hair and said, "You could've been hurt today. When it started I wasn't sure I could get you covered fast enough...it was like when you got shot trying to clear your friend Connie...I was terrified I would roll you over again and find you'd been shot...I couldn't...I can't..." He then leaned over and kissed her for a second, stroking her cheek.

They broke their embrace and she told him in her most determined voice, "I'm fine Matt. But you can't let this get to you. If you do, then whoever did this wins." She took deep breath and told him as she took his hand again, "I never told you I dated George did I?"

Matt shook his head and asked confused, "George Monroe? The diplomat..." he stopped as the realization hit him.

C.J. continued after nodding her head, "Yes, we only went out two times. I met him after your game against Texas Tech. He introduced himself to me as your buddy in that poli sci class. My being in Austin and him being at Rice would have made it too difficult to start a relationship. But Matt, if I had kept going out with him, and if we had gotten married..." She looked down at his hand in hers as she told him, "Then when he got stationed in Vienna in the diplomatic corp, I would have been one of Castanos' first victims..."

Matt took his hand and gently wiped away a tear that had formed and started down her cheek. She continued, "Your last birthday party when Bo was hurt...it was because Castanos sought revenge. But, Matt...how many more women would that evil man have killed if you hadn't pursued him?"

He looked back down at her hand and softly said, "He took you..."

C.J. shook her head and said, "And you rescued me. And despite how scared I might have been. I would never have wanted you to stop helping people and taking animals like Castanos off the streets because something happened to me."

Matt ran his hand through her hair and told her, "That was one of the scariest moments of my life when he called the penthouse and I realized he had you. That he could hurt you the way he hurt those other women."

She told him softly, "How many more would he have hurt, if you wouldn't have stopped him? Matt, you are not to blame yourself for what happened here today...you hear me?" She kissed him softly again.

He then took her in his arms as they continued to sit out on the patio. Her arms around him always brought him a sense of comfort no one else could give him. That overwhelming sense of guilt ebbed away as she rubbed his back. Everything she said made such sense to him, but it still gnawed at him that his birthday brought harm to so many people he cared about.

She slowly got up and went over to where the presents lay in pieces. He watched her and got up himself and went over to her. She told him, "Looks like there isn't a whole lot here left for you to open."

He rubbed her back and said, "The fact that you weren't hurt today is all I need." He slipped his hands around her waist as she leaned over to pick up an envelope.

She turned around to face him. He noticed her eyes light up just a little as she thumbed over the off white envelope. As she started to hand it to him she said, "I debated over and over again whether or not I should give this to you today with the rest of your gifts or tonight when we were alone...but...this was my gift to you. Its not fancy or expensive necessarily, but very special...at least I thought..."

He gently took it from her hand and kissed her before trying to open it. He told her, "Whatever it is, I know I'll love it. I love you, so very, very much, C.J."

She smiled at him as he carefully opened the envelope and pulled out the stapled forms. He couldn't quite understand exactly what it was she had given him. It had her name on it, at the top, but other than that, it had numbers and + and - by many of them. Confused he looked back at her smiling face and said, "You may have to interpret it for me though."

She took a deep breath and told him, "Those are medical test results, from my doctor. Everything has checked out fine..." She walked around beside him and put one hand on his back and the other she pointed to specific results and said, "These numbers show that my iron levels are normal and on this page..." She turned it over to the next page.

Looking in his eyes she got to tell him what she knew would meet a very personal need he had had for a long time, one so appropriate to put to rest on his birthday. "You see here, these are the results of your mother's test results from after you were born..." She looked up with tears in her own eyes, "They reveal that your mother died as a result of her injuries from the car accident she was in when she went into labor, not as a result of her labor and giving birth to you."

Matt could feel the tears in his own eyes as he looked back at his wife. "You mean...it was the accident, not my birth...I can't...C.J...I don't even know what to say..." He took her in his arms and she held him for several minutes before then pulling back and saying as if he just realized what she was telling him, "Does this mean?"

She smiled at him and nodded her head, "I had the doctor remove my IUD yesterday morning. As soon as you want, we can start our family." She said that as her eyes sought his for a response.

He responded with action as he grabbed on to her around her waist and picked her up with tears in his eyes, yet smiling. "This is the best gift anyone has every given me. I don't know how you do it, but even on one of the worst days, you manage to..." He caught that she looked down and closed her eyes. Gently he put her down concerned at her response. "What's wrong?"

She looked back at him and said, "I'm sorry...Its just...Matt, I know you thought that what happened today was your fault, but it wasn't...it was mine."

He took his hand and put it under her chin, tilting it up to him and asked, "How do you figure that?"

C.J. looked back at him and explained, "Because...I should have been more careful with all the preparations. I wasn't...I didn't think..." She put her head down again but continued, "I know the risks...I hand delivered all of your friends here today..." She stopped and tried to take a deep breath as she was suddenly finding it hard to breathe.

He took her face in both his hands, slowly and gently he leaned down and brought her lips up to his and said before kissing her softly, "This was not your fault, not in any way, you hear me?" After kissing her, he told her, "You just said none of this was my fault because of the life I lead, it can't be your fault either because of the life I lead."

C.J. swallowed and then explained, "Its not because of your career, this is a case of my not thinking through the fact that there are real threats that I should have taken into consideration before planning this. It was poor planning on my part and not being careful..."

Matt shook his head and interrupted, "No, you don't get to do this. If I can't blame myself you can't blame yourself. I mean it C.J. I'm not going to let you believe that you caused any of this. The only one to blame is the one who fired those guns into our penthouse." Somehow explaining this to her helped him mentally and emotionally accept what she had told him before even more.

She closed her eyes and then it hit her, she saw the gun before the party started. "Matt I saw the gun, I didn't know it was a gun, but I saw a light bounce off that building. I didn't say anything because I heard you had just arrived, but I felt like something was wrong. I should have trusted my own instincts, but I didn't. This is my fault. I'm so stupid."

She started to turn and walk away but he grabbed her arm and took her in his arms, holding her close. He told her, "No its not your fault. Everything happened so fast and you had no reason to think anyone would have a gun on that building much less fire it into ours. Honey listen to me please...this is not your fault. You did nothing stupid, you planned a beautiful day for me and you kept it under wraps enough that I had no idea anything was going on."

They could both hear Murray crying inside and both closed their eyes. C.J. took a couple of deep breaths as she looked away back across the street and walked back over to the ledge. Matt put his hands around her waist and whispered in her ear, "You were only trying to make my day special and if you are going to take any blame for what happened, then I have to share in that since all of this was due to my birthday in the first place."

She turned back around in his arms and told him with her hands on his chest, "I meant what I said earlier, you can't blame yourself...So I guess that means I won't blame myself either. I just wanted you to see how special you are with this party. I love you so much Matt." She pulled herself into his embrace and the two held so tight to one another as they comforted each other in a way no one else could. Their bond had always been special and it was in times like this one when they relied on it.

He put his arm around her and the two went inside. Matt had tucked her present to him into his pocket close to his heart as he was still in awe of it and what she had done for him. He hated the fact that she felt to blame for what happened and hoped he had brought her some measure of peace as she had done for him.

They walked past Murray who still slept, but seemed to be sobbing almost at the same time. C.J. looked over the table by the hot tub that had all the food on it spread out. She recalled just a couple of hours ago standing by it talking to Vince and Mama with a smile on her face and an anticipation to dig into each and every tray. Now most of them had broken glass shards mixed in with the lasagna, manicotti, and pizza. Only one pizza was still covered and could probably be eaten and the cake was still covered in the bakery box.

Matt pulled back the foil from the pizza and tore off C.J. a slice and then one for himself. "I know you haven't eaten yet...here," he said as he handed her the slice. She took it and marveled at how good it tasted and how many memories it brought back. He smiled at her as his slice did the same for him.

Then she started to clear off the bakery box to open it and Matt walked over to the wet bar to get a knife from a drawer to cut into it with. He brought it to her and she cut off a square with lots of icing and held it up to feed him with, as she had done with their wedding cake. He looked at her with a critical eye for a moment before saying, "That's going in my mouth, right? Not all over my face like last time?"

She smiled and licked her lips and said, "I promise, it will all go in your mouth. I have no plans to smear it on your face." He smiled a little smile back and opened up for her to feed him. Then he did the same for her.

They ate a little more of the pizza and cake and washed all of it down with beer as there were still a handful of bottles that didn't have bullet holes. After eating they started to clean up. C.J. called in to a couple of companies that handled disasters such as this one. Given the nature of their work, this wasn't the first time they had needed to call a company to replace broken glass and fix bullet holes.

Matt was just sweeping up the broken glass outside when she finished and came out to help. The only thing really left outside were the presents. They decided to go through them together and C.J. made a list of what apparently was in each one and who it was from to thank them later.

Matt learned that Hoyt, his wife Anne and daughter Cathy had given him an omelet pan and green pepper seeds with a note that they would be glad to sample any extra spicy omelets any time they needed them to come over.

Vince and family sent over fishing equipment. Even though Mama had signed that card, she had apparently sent her own present via airmail. It was actually addressed to Matt and C.J. and was a book of baby names with 'Rosa, Rose, and Rosalinda' circled in red with a heart beside it. Matt and C.J. chuckled when they found it and outside of a bullet hole that pierced through the binding, it was still readable.

Matt leaned over to C.J. and said, "Do you think this was a hint or do you think she's psychic?"

C.J. replied, "I think it was a hint. She asked me earlier about when we were planning on having children, but I didn't answer. I wanted to tell you first."

Matt took his hand and placed it around her waist again and drew her in for a kiss. He pulled back to run his hand through her hair and told her, "When we get this case wrapped up and the person responsible for all this in jail, we aren't wasting any time."

She smiled and told him, "I had a feeling you would want to wait, and I agree. But that means we are going to have to be a little careful until then."

He nodded his head and told her, "I'll do whatever you need. I don't want you to have to handle being pregnant and worrying about someone coming after us at the same time, not if I can help it."

She moved into his embrace again for a moment before they went back to going through the presents. They found Melanie Webster's present which turned out to be a piece of oriental artwork. Matt inquired, "I wonder if she didn't keep a few of those things of John Briscoe's?"

All of the other gifts they went through and each one touched Matt in one way or another. They all reminded him of how he knew each person. The team members from his days at Rice framed a picture of the team at the Cotton Bowl. It wasn't the official picture, but one of them celebrating at a nearby bar in Dallas. He loved it, especially because C.J. was right beside him with the biggest smile on her face. Of course, Matt's arm was wrapped around her.

They got through almost every package before they found the one from Murray and Myron. It was a small box and both Matt and C.J. held their breath for a second and wondered whether or not they should open it. Matt went ahead and found a brick. Under the brick was a certificate that stated that a large donation had been made by the two in honor of Matt's mother for a new research center for Hippocrat Pharmaceutical Labs to continue research on blood disorder medications begun by Maxwell Longman. Apparently the donation was large enough to supply all the bricks and the building was being named the Longman-Houston Building. The only notation in pencil at the bottom of the certificate, was a request for a photo of her for the building by the memorial wall at the entrance.

C.J. put her arm around Matt and held him again, rubbing his back. He pulled back from her and told her, "We need to find out who's responsible, C.J." She nodded and then held him again.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Both Matt and C.J. debated as to whether or not Murray should go home with them, but came to the conclusion that it would be best if he went home, since someone it appeared was trying to get to them. The police had notified Murray's sister who lived in San Francisco and relayed the message that she was driving down immediately. Matt drove Murray home while C.J. pulled up Baby to check on the status of certain individuals they had sent to prison. She planned to have Baby determine if anyone on their list of suspects had been released in the last week and then month.

C.J. jumped as the phone startled her when it rang. She was so lost in her research that she had shut out everything around her. After putting her hand on her chest and then bringing her heart rate down for a couple of rings she picked it up. "Houston Investigations..." she answered.

Hoyt was on the other end, "C.J., officers caught up with one suspect but think a second accomplice got away. We've been interrogating the guy all afternoon and he won't give much up, but you and Houston should probably take some extra precautions in the meantime."

C.J. asked, "So he confessed that the attack was directed at Matt?"

Hoyt answered, "More or less...said that the two needed to pay. We are assuming he means you and Houston but he didn't give any specifics."

C.J. prodded further, "What's his name?" She leaned over to type the name into Baby.

Hoyt chucked, "Well he claims its John Doe, but after going through some old mug shot photos, his name is Lenny Michaels, he's got assaults, drug possession and theft in his jacket." He looked at the folder with the mug shot and record.

C.J. typed in the name and a photo appeared on Baby's screen. Underneath Baby included more information than Hoyt had so she shared, "According to Baby the last assault got him put in Winfield State Prison about three years ago...Just got paroled due to overcrowding in the prison 2 weeks ago...along with someone named Antonio Logan."

She could hear Hoyt repeat, "Antonio Logan...huh...we'll look into it, check with his parole officer and see what he's been up to."

C.J. was still plugging away on Baby and pulled up Logan's rap sheet along with a photo. "Hoyt, Logan was arrested for assault also, but other than that, there appears to be no other connection between the two until Winfield."

Hoyt asked, "Either of these names ring a bell?" He hoped that perhaps Matt and C.J. had put one of them away and this was a case of them looking for revenge. That way they would only need to seek out this other character and solve it quickly.

She shook her head and told him, "No Hoyt, I can't place them with any case we've worked on. Certainly not these two assault cases. One occurred four years ago and involved a stolen car and the other occurred three years ago and apparently involved a drug deal gone bad. I know we had a pick pocket case two years ago and that involved Phil Logan and Mick Logan, but it doesn't appear they're related to this Antonio, at least not directly related...I'll have to research further."

Hoyt wrote down on the back of the rap sheet for Michaels the information on Logan and told her, "Alright, well, if we get anything more out this guy, I'll let you know. I think its time to play hardball...tell him about Warren...shooting an officer in this state means hard time...see if I can get him to roll on whoever is pulling the strings here. Lab boys are working on all the bullets we recovered, and there were 225...don't know how long its gonna take them to process it all." He was about to hang up when he thought to ask, "Houston there with you?"

C.J. answered, "No, he went to take Murray home. He's gonna wait til their sister arrives and both siblings are taken care of." She closed her eyes for a second as it hit her again what they were having to deal with.

Hoyt then said to her, "Look, put me on hold for a minute while you check with security, just to make sure everything's ok. I'd feel better knowing that you have a couple of guards watching the penthouse."

She smiled and told him, "I'm pretty sure Matt made it abundantly clear to watch the elevator and stairs. In fact I overheard him calling in extra guards and offering generous overtime for those willing to work until we find out who did this."

The elevator door dinged at that time and C.J. turned around to see Vince Novelli enter. Then she told Hoyt, "And besides I have one of the best former detectives for LAPD here in my office." Vince smiled a little back at her.

Hoyt then took a deep breath and said, "Then I'll consider the lady covered...tell Vince I told him to stay out of trouble and to remember that he's retired meaning not working anymore. We can handle this. Take care of yourself though, alright. Call if you need anything."

C.J. thanked him and hung up. Vince asked as he pointed to Baby's screen, "That our perp?"

She caught the thinly veiled rage in his voice and answered, "Maybe...we aren't sure yet. Hoyt's men caught a man named Lenny Michaels..." she turned back around to tear off the print out and Vince came and sat beside her. She continued, "Michaels was released just two weeks ago with this man Antonio Logan."

Vince looked at her and asked, "Logan...is that of the Logan family of the syndicate?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. The last name is the same, but Baby has the parent's names here and they don't match up necessarily to anyone known associated with them. It could be he's a distant relative, I don't know."

Vince put his head down for a second and then ran his hand through his hair before asking, "How's Murray?'

C.J. noticed he didn't really look at her when he asked and answered, "Matt's taking him home right now." She took a deep breath, "They sedated him, the EMTs did and gave him a smaller dose of pills to take home...their sister is driving down from San Francisco to help Murray with everything."

She rubbed Vince's back and softly told him, "He made the decision to protect them, you can't feel guilty because he was there and you weren't. You couldn't have stopped what happened."

Vince looked at her and said with his voice rising, "Can't I?" Then he caught himself and toned it down looking at her and said, "I'm sorry...its just...I do feel guilty...I'm a cop C.J...and my own family was in the direct line of fire and I wasn't even aware?"

He shook his head and she rubbed his back again and said, "How were you supposed to know exactly? What are you supposed to be psychic? I really don't think Myron would want you to tear yourself up inside because he did something brave to stop a greater tragedy."

Vince said soberly, "It cost him his life."

She looked down and said, "I know it did, and although I didn't know him that well, I know he did what he felt needed to be done despite the risk. Murray and his sister need that right now to hang onto I think, to see that his sacrifice wasn't in vain."

Vince nodded but asked, "Do you think he'll be mad at me?"

C.J. was confused, "Who? Murray?" Vince nodded keeping his head down. She answered, "No Vince, I can't imagine Murray being angry with anyone but the shooter. Now if you want, you can help us figure out who that person is, so that we can put them away."

Vince took a deep breath and told her with what could only be described as hatred in his voice, "I definitely want to be a part of any plan that puts that scumbag away, whoever he is."

The tone of his voice gave C.J. pause and she felt as though Vince should be distracted for a second so she told him, "Let's go down to the coffee shop down the block and grab a cup, huh?"

Vince looked puzzled, "C.J. you guys have the best coffee right here in the office. Why would you want to go out? We can sit here and get started, I..."

She interrupted, "I need a break for a minute, a walk, and I know Matt wouldn't want me going alone right now." She hoped that putting it that way, it would appear that she was asking for his help, not trying to help him.

It worked and he looked at her as if realizing the toll the day had taken on her. He put out his hand and said, "Do you think he'll mind if I take his wife for a walk and buy her a cup of coffee?"

She smiled, which was what he intended, and answered, "No I don't think he'll mind...will Isabella mind..." At that they both chuckled and headed to the elevator.

As they started walking down the block he asked her how much she had come up with. She told him, "Not much as of yet. All the people I've looked into are still safely tucked away in..." She couldn't get anymore out when a car came flying around the corner and stopped abruptly in front of them.

A man got out with a ski mask and gun shouting at the two to get in. Vince pushed C.J., telling her to run while he grabbed the gun itself and began struggling with the man. C.J. ran, but only around the corner where she found a patrol car and quickly told them what had happened. They heard one gunshot as they turned on their lights and sirens and took off.

C.J. ran back as the car with the would be kidnappers drove off. Vince was lying on the ground holding his side screaming at the officers in the patrol car, "I'm fine, now move...don't lose them Luke! I trained you better than that! Go!"

She leaned over Vince and told him, "Let me see that."

He moved over and held it wincing as he sat up, "Its nothing, just a scratch, a graze...you ok?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yes of course I'm ok. You are not and if you aren't going to let me take you to the hospital, you are going to let me treat that in the penthouse."

She helped him stand up as he told her, "I don't know, Houston always says its like you're marinating him when you patch him up."

She smiled as they started back, "You know, I never understood that..."

He looked at her, "Understood what?"

"Understood why you men complain so much when you get bandaged up. I thought men were supposed to be tough and macho. Thought you guys could handle anything...a little antiseptic should be nothing." She told him this with a bit of smugness.

Vince nodded his head and said, "Well I guess some of us are just tougher than others."

She smiled and said, "Oh, ok."

Of course Vince said all that before he took off his shirt and she began applying the stuff, "C.J.! Seriously...what is that stuff? Battery acid? Ouch!"

She put the bottle down with the rag, looked up and took another deep breath, "Vince, don't make me call Mama down here to finish this up. Now just hold still, all I have left to do is apply this to your back here and then tape the gauze up to it."

She had it bandaged up and he took his shirt putting it back on. He told her, "Thanks, I think. I really do want to see what the name of that stuff is that you just poured all over my side," he said sarcastically.

C.J. held out the bottle, before putting it back in the first aid kit and said, "It really is the best and will have that healed up quickly. You should pick some up before you leave."

He shook his head as he walked past her to go up the stairs and said, "I want the name so I never, ever buy the stuff."

Once they got upstairs the elevator dinged again and in walked Hoyt looking concerned. "I just heard over the police radio...someone tried to kidnap you?"

He walked over to C.J. and put his hands on her shoulders. She told him, "Yes, but look I'm fine. Vince was there."

Vince asked, "Did your guys catch up to them?"

Hoyt answered, "Sammy said they lost the car around the entrance to the PCH."

Vince shook his head and said, "Sammy and Luke are good guys. I'm sure they did their best, but I still wish we could have gotten at least one of the guys out of that car."

C.J. spoke up as she thought she heard contempt in his voice regarding his actions, "I think you did everything you could. You risked you life to keep them from taking me. Vince, I..."

"No, C.J. you have nothing to thank me for. Man! Just one guy, just one of them and I could've had him talking in seconds." He ran his hand through his hair.

Hoyt and C.J. looked at each other and Hoyt spoke up, "Look, let me give you a ride to the hotel. Your wife and kids probably want you back before it gets too dark. Its been a rough day for them too."

Vince nodded and told them, "They were going to the pool as a distraction for the boys when I left and told them I'd be back in a couple of hours. I guess its been a couple of hours now." He looked at C.J., "I feel like I should stay here through until Houston gets back after what happened."

She shook her head, "There's no need. Matt called in some extra security guards, I'll be fine up here and I won't leave til he gets back. Why don't you go back with Hoyt here. Ok?"

The two men nodded to each other and both told her to take care as they left. She turned back around and went to Baby to keep plugging away with names of potential enemies running around on the loose.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Matt had to help Murray get inside his house. He had essentially come to as Matt drove but remained very quiet. Matt figured he was still in shock. He broke the silence once they got inside, "Murray, listen I want you to know that if you need anything and I mean anything...you can call me. C.J. and I think of you as family and we want to do whatever we can to help. You'll never know how sorry we are that this happened."

Murray nodded his head slowly and softly replied, "You have nothing to be sorry for. This wasn't your fault big guy. Whoever shot..." he started to get choked up again, "shot into the penthouse is responsible. Just find him, ok?" Murray took a deep breath and kept staring out into space.

Matt nodded and told him, "Thank you for that and I will find him, Murray...I promise you...whoever did this isn't getting away with it."

Murray didn't respond at first but then asked, "He didn't suffer did he? I've heard you and C.J. talk about getting shot before and how it hur...hurts..." he found it harder to breathe for a second, so he closed his eyes and took another deep breath, but Matt answered interrupting.

"No he didn't suffer. The coroner believes it was instantaneous, he probably never felt it." Matt explained.

Murray stood up and walked over to a piano and said, "You know our Mom made us take these horrible piano lessons when we were kids. Said it would make us appreciate fine culture and get our noses out of our books. We hated going, at least I did, but Myron..." Murray shook his head, "he loved them. Tried to tell me that if you looked at the keys and counted them, then it was like math only set to music." He started to chuckle and then cry, "I'm gonna miss him so much." He broke down and Matt tried to hold him and help him back over to the couch to sit down.

Matt's own heart was breaking. He never had a sibling and looking around the room at all the pictures of the two of them together, it was just as he had imagined having a brother to be. They seemed so happy and so close. It must be like losing a part of you, he thought to himself.

He closed his eyes and then saw two headlights pull into the drive and a young, very attractive woman come running to the door, letting herself in. "Murray!" she said as she ran over to him, pulling him into her embrace.

"Marsha...Myron..." he started crying again along with her.

She looked up at Matt and said, "I'm Marsha, Murray and Myron's sister. I take it you brought him home?"

Matt nodded and told her, "You have our deepest sympathies." He pulled out a business card and handed it to her, "I know Murray probably knows my number by heart, but here's my card. If either of you need anything, don't hesitate to call me."

She nodded her head and told him, "I may do that. I work in insurance and will try to get some things taken care of before I leave to cover all of the..." she closed her eyes, "arrangements...and sometimes they need paperwork to release everything. So if you don't mind..."

He told her, "I don't mind at all. Just call." Matt hesitated before leaving and asked one more time if there were anything he could do for them now and they both replied that there wasn't. So he left the sedatives with Marsha and explained what the EMTs had told him before he got in his car and drove off.

C.J. got up and walked right over to Matt when she saw him getting off the elevator at the penthouse. She rushed right into his arms. He held her as tight as she did him and then after a few minutes she broke their embrace to ask, "Murray's sister make it into town?"

He nodded and told her, "Yes, her name's Marsha and I left the two of them at his house. She works in insurance or something and was already talking about the arrangements. I told them if they needed anything to call us."

She nodded her head and asked, "Are you up for this? I have some info from Hoyt and some from Baby..." she stopped as she saw him rub his forehead. She told him, "We aren't going to solve this tonight. Why don't we go home, huh? I'm tired and so are you."

He looked back at her, kissed her softly on the lips and said, "Come on, let's go." He took her by the hand and led her out to the car.

On the drive back he told her, "I've had Greg staking out the beach house since the shooting and when I called him on my way back from Murray's he said he hadn't seen anything, so everything should be fine tonight. He's bringing in more guys to stay and watch it overnight. With them outside and the alarm system we should be fine."

She rubbed his hand, the one that had been moving over hers in that way of his and told him, "That's good because Matt...something happened while you were with Murray."

He looked at her and asked, concerned, "What happened? Was someone else hurt? Is it Warren?"

She turned more to face him and said, "No, Matt...Vince came by after he got Mama, Isabella and the kids back to the hotel. He wanted to help us figure out who did this." She looked down for a second and then continued, "Its affecting him...I think he feels guilty because of what Myron did. So I thought it would be best to get out of the office for a minute. I told him a wanted to hit that coffee shop down the street. Well...when we were walking down the sidewalk, a car pulled up and a man got out and tried to force us in it."

Matt hit the brakes a little harder than he probably intended at that next red light and C.J. could feel his hand clench. "Someone tried to kidnap you...is that what you're telling me?"

The concern and fear in his voice was unmistakeable. The last thing she wanted was to do was upset him even more than he was already so she tried to calmly explain that everything was alright. "Maybe, I'm not actually sure. It seemed as though the man was trying to get Vince in the car before me..."

Matt closed his eyes for a second, then noticed the light had changed to green as the car behind him honked. He waved back sort of and started forward. He held her hand tighter and asked, "So what happened? I see you got away...is Vince ok?"

She answered, "Yes, he's fine. He grabbed the guy with the gun and told me to run. I found Luke and Sammy just around the corner and they took off after them. Vince had a bullet graze his side, but other than that, was fine." She rubbed his hand again and said, "He complained almost as much as you do when I cleaned and treated his wound."

He looked over at her and said, "You use the same battery acid on him, you use on me?"

She smiled a little and said, "Yes I did and as I told him, its not battery acid, its a very good antiseptic."

They pulled in and Matt motioned to Greg who motioned back as he took C.J.'s hand and they went inside the beach house. Once inside Matt checked each and every room just to be safe and then went back down from the bedrooms to find C.J. sitting on the couch practically asleep where she sat.

He walked down and took her by the hand, leading her to their bedroom. He told her after kissing her a nice but short open mouth kiss, "The second I saw you in this little black dress, I couldn't wait to get it off you...but I think we need sleep tonight." He ran his hand through her hair, "I love you so much C.J."

She pulled him down to kiss him again and told him, "I love you Matt. I'll wear it again soon, once this case is over, and you can take it off me then."

He smiled and the two changed quickly enough and got in bed. Matt took her present, the envelope and put it in his drawer in a little box he had hidden with little things he had collected over the years that meant a lot to him. She was the only woman who even knew of the box's existence and he had told her about it while they were still just best friends. He took her in his arms as she laid on his chest and took her hand again.

He whispered, "Some birthday, huh...C.J. despite everything that happened today, I want to thank you doing all that for me. You'll never know how much it meant to me, especially your gift. I can't wait to father your children, our children." He squeezed her tight to him and she squeezed back.

As she fought the tears she told him, "I can't wait either. You're going to make such a good father...like mine..." she started crying softly.

He took her chin and tilted it up to him, brushing the tears from her eyes he told her, "That's the greatest compliment anyone has ever given me. You're going to make the best mother." They held each other and neither one could tell who fell asleep first. It had been such a long day filled with both happiness and then tragedy. The next day they would get back to work on figuring out who was after them once again.

The next day Matt announced a Corporate Day of Mourning in Houston Industries. It took him a while that morning to find all the phone numbers for all the media outlets to make the announcement so his employees wouldn't have to worry about coming in that day. See, usually Murray handled such matters. However, since Matt woke up at 5am and couldn't sleep, he decided to do all this himself.

He got in the shower after making the calls and ran the water over his face. The look on Murray's face from the night before still haunting him. Who could have done this and why? Now his wife was a target apparently. Matt's anger started to rise again as he thought all this through, first firing into the penthouse and then attempting to take his wife by gunpoint and do who knows what to her. Whoever this was, they were going down, hard and final when Matt caught up to them.

The problem was the antagonist remained a mystery. Matt ran shampoo through his hair and soap over his body. Many times he bellowed loud his favorite country/western songs, old and new in the shower, but he didn't feel like singing today. All he focused on was the one responsible for Myron's death. He was so focused, he didn't hear her enter the bathroom.

"Matt? I have coffee brewing downstairs, I couldn't sleep either," she said as she started to brush her hair.

He wiped the water off his face and answered her, "Sounds good. I'll be out in a minute and we can drink a cup out on the patio. I just need to check in with Greg's man downstairs to see if they noticed anything unusual last night." He started to step out and she handed him a towel before kissing him for just a minute.

She ran her hand through his wet hair and said, "Ok, it won't take me long to get ready and I'll meet you down there. I heard when the radio went off that you were closing the office today."

Matt nodded his head and put his arms around her waist covered by her little black silk robe, "I want to take some time to concentrate on who is responsible for this whole mess and I want Murray to know how much both he and his brother mean to us."

They kissed each other again and both set out to get ready to head in to work. Greg's man, Brad, reported nothing new and C.J. was dressed in a matter of minutes. Matt sat waiting on the patio for C.J. with a cup of coffee for both of them.

She blew lightly over the top of it and then said, "I called to get my messages and Marsha left one that said they were planning on having the funeral for Myron on Sunday. She asked if I could, as a lawyer, try to expedite the death certificate for the insurance company so everything can be taken care of."

Matt took her free hand and squeezed and asked, "I guess we can talk to Hoyt to see if he can do that for us." She nodded her head in agreement. Then he took a deep breath as they looked out over the water. "I can't even imagine what they're going through right now."

C.J. swallowed and then nodded, squeezing his hand. She said, "I can't either. The time of the message was almost 4am. I doubt they slept at all last night. Listen, I'll work on Baby today and find out more about our suspects while you talk to Hoyt, alright?"

Matt then asked, "We have suspects?" He looked puzzled and she then remembered that she hadn't told him everything she learned from Hoyt yesterday.

So she explained what she knew, "Yes, Lenny Michaels and maybe Antonio Logan. The police caught Michaels trying to flee the building with a machine gun. He and Logan were serving sentences at Winfield State Prison until 2 weeks ago. The only thing Hoyt got out of Michaels was that 'the two had to pay'. Logan is still missing though. He may or may not have anything to do with it, but Hoyt said he was going to contact his parole officer and find out what he has been up to."

Matt digest that and then asked, "Is this Logan related to the syndicate Logans?"

C.J. shook her head, "Not directly, at least there is no connection that I have found anyway."

Matt looked totally confused and asked, "Then what does he have against us? Did you have Baby check to see if we ever investigated him or anyone he is related to? The name doesn't seem familiar at all to me."

C.J. shook her head again and said, "As far as I can tell, we've never even met him. He was arrested 3 years ago after a drug deal went bad. It had nothing to do with us."

Matt rubbed his neck and then looked at C.J. and told her, "Ok, that will work I guess. I'll drive us in, make sure you get up to the penthouse safely and then head over to see Hoyt."

C.J. started to object to tell him that she could drive herself and would be just fine but caught the wariness in his eyes. Everything was taking a huge toll on him and she knew he would feel better if she let him be overprotective if just for today, so she agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

6

After seeing C.J. safely up to the penthouse, Matt went to see Hoyt. He could hear yelling all the way down the hall.

"You...are...RETIRED!" Hoyt bellowed. Matt couldn't see into the office but had the distinct feeling Vince Novelli had beat him down to police headquarters this morning.

Then he heard Vince before opening the door, "It was MY family that Myron died trying to protect. Now I may be retired, but I didn't forget everything. I was a good cop, a damn good cop and you know you could use one more set of eyes on this case!"

"I don't know anything of the sort!" Hoyt came back with as Matt walked in. He motioned to Matt, "Tell him will you...tell him that he's retired. He's too close to this case and he needs to let me and the department handle it!"

Before Matt could say anything Vince hollered back, "And you aren't too close? Your own detective was wounded. As I recall, department procedure says that you are too close and shouldn't be allowed anywhere near this case."

Hoyt was about to yell something back when Matt held up both his hands and said, "Now hold on! I know you want to help Vince and I would consider it an honor if you worked with me on it." Matt then added, "And Hoyt, I'll need to see everything you have on the ballistics and Lenny Michaels. Have you found Antonio Logan yet?"

Hoyt looked at Matt as if he were crazy, "What makes you think I'm going to give you anything? Look, Houston, I understand the attack was directed toward you, but an LAPD officer, detective, was wounded. Now that makes this a much higher priority case and one you two need to stay out of. Believe it or not, my men can handle it. Now, I suggest you and C.J. take that trip you were talking about and..."

Matt folded his arms, "Whoever did this tried to kidnap my wife, so no, I'm not staying out of it and I'm certainly not going anywhere."

It was quite a sight, all three men standing in that office each looking as stubborn as the next. Hoyt folded first, "Alright, why don't we step outside and grab a little breakfast first and then go over what we have." He understood Matt's concern and knew that whether he liked or condoned it or not, Matt was investigating. As he had driven Vince back to the hotel last night he caught clearly how distraught he was over Myron's death. Truth be told, if he were in their place, he would respond probably in the same way.

The three men walked outside to the taco stand and Hoyt ordered his usual and got the usual look from Matt. Hoyt simply said, "Don't start, P.I."

Matt ordered some yogurt and coffee and Vince ordered the same thing Hoyt had. The three went to a picnic table and sat down. Matt looked at both their plates and said, "I always thought the job gave you two the ulcers, but now I'm thinking its that truck."

Vince smiled for a second as he scooped up a forkful and said, "I miss that old truck. Nothing like this down in Hawaii. Brings back memories too. No matter how bad the day was going to be, that little stand somehow made this place bearable."

Hoyt nodded with a mouthful and said, "Here, here."

Matt shook his head and scooped up another spoon of yogurt before saying, "So, to me the big question is, why? Why would this Lenny Michaels fire hundreds of bullets into my penthouse? What does he have against me and C.J.? We can't tell that we've ever met him."

Hoyt shook his head and said, "I have no idea. Can't get the guy to say anything other than making you two pay. That's it. He lawyered up about 30 minutes into our interrogation. Lawyer's saying he doesn't have to talk, but that's about it. Doesn't appear he plans to plead not guilty. I have that sick sense that he plans to simply get him out on bond and then the guy's gonna take off."

Matt and Vince looked at each other and Vince spoke up, "You think he was paid by someone else. Who's the lawyer?"

Hoyt answered, "Markins, you probably remember him. Been around a while, usually works for the real wealthy scum, your rich drug dealers, some white collar guys that get caught with prostitutes that sort of thing. Wouldn't be the first time he had a client officially plead not guilty and then the guy disappears."

Matt nodded and said, "I think C.J.'s told me about him before. He doesn't command a lot of respect around the courthouse from what I hear."

Hoyt then took his now empty plate and Matt's empty yogurt cup over to the trash can behind Vince. He started to say, "No he doesn't and what's worse..."

Before he got anything else out a car came tearing through the parking lot and over to their table. Hoyt, thinking quickly grabbed Vince and the two jumped back onto the grass away from the sidewalk and the curb. Matt jumped out of the way just in time as well and onto the hood of a patrol car. The car sped off, but was being chased by 4 patrol cars that had just pulled in and saw everything.

The picnic table was now a pile of lumber on the grass and all three checked to make sure the others were ok. They dusted themselves off and went back inside where they heard the radio chatter. Hoyt could tell the officers were taking the attack as personally directed at their superior and after a couple of comments he got on the radio himself to assure them he was fine and to do their jobs with a clear head.

They did their jobs and caught up to the car with the two men, Antonio Logan and his brother Randall Logan. Hoyt was told both were being brought in for questioning.

Once he got the names, Matt called C.J., "Hey C.J., Hoyt's men just captured Antonio Logan and his brother. Have Baby pull up everything she has about the two. I'm going to stay here while they get questioned."

C.J. responded, "Sure thing. I looked more closely at Antonio Logan's family tree to see if there is a connection to Phil or the late Mick Logan and there isn't. I also went through Michael's family and nothing there either. His father was in the military and died about 4 years ago from cancer and his mother appears to have disowned him. I found her living in Boise, Idaho and when I called she only said she no longer had a son and when I pushed that she hadn't spoken to him in 4 years."

Matt answered, "Ok, well like I said just keep digging. Oh and see if you can find out who Markins is working for these days. He's Michaels' lawyer."

C.J. was surprised and angry, "Markins! He's representing Michaels? You know what he's known for around the courthouse with his wealthy clientele, right?"

Matt nodded his head and answered her, "Yes I do and I'm thinking maybe he's the key to all this. Michaels and Logan haven't really crossed our paths before, at least not that I recall but are maybe working for whoever Markins is working for."

C.J. took a deep breath, "I see your point. I just can't stand the guy. He has no ethics. All he wants is to earn that six figure salary, no matter who gets hurt. On top of that he..." C.J. stopped herself. She had never told Matt that she went out on a date with him once about 2 years ago. Hoyt knew though, because she had come close to filing charges against him. Matt had been away on business and she knew what Matt would do if he found out. She learned that night that this fellow lawyer, new to L.A. at the time who seemed so charming was a Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. He appeared one way in public but then changed once you got him alone, especially if you said no to him.

Matt knew her so well though, he picked up on something in her voice and asked, "On top of that, what?"

C.J. sighed and knew that telling him now was not a good idea. Perhaps tonight after a couple of scotches she would tell him. It really wasn't that big a deal, it was only one date. However, with everything going on, the attack yesterday and the attempted kidnapping, everything was more charged than normal, so it needed to wait. "Nothing really. We can talk about it tonight. Right now we have more pressing matters. I'll call around to some friends I have in the courthouse and see what he's been up to lately and see if I can't get a name. You are going to be at the station, right? Is Hoyt going to let you sit in on the interrogation? Oh, and how did they find Logan, and why did they bring his brother in too?"

Matt had initially thought he was going to press C.J. for whatever it was she was keeping from him until she asked those last two questions. He knew he needed to tell her about the attack on his life, but didn't really want to scare her further. However, he knew his wife and knew two things about her. One, she would tear into him later if he didn't come clean now and two, she is a strong and capable woman who can take care of herself and won't let this frighten her too bad. So he explained everything.

Matt heard her catch her breath when he told her about the table being destroyed and him jumping on the patrol car. Then she asked about Vince, "How's he doing? I've been really worried about him since yesterday."

Matt looked back over at his friend Vince whose hands it appeared just itched to get a hold of the Logan brothers. He told his wife, "He's ok, but he wants a piece of these guys I know, just like I do."

C.J. took a deep breath and then reminded her husband to take some deep breaths himself and calm down. She gave him another little Law 101 lecture again to which he sighed and assured her that he would be just fine, no, he wouldn't be making any one phone call to her to come bail him out and not to worry, just keep working. His last comments were, "I know, be careful and you just keep digging. I love you."

Matt turned to head down the hall to the interrogation room with Vince while C.J. turned back to Baby. After 3 more fruitless hours of digging she leaned back on the couch and closed her eyes. At that point Uncle Roy came in and walked over to the bar, "You ok? Thought everybody had the day off."

He poured a cup of coffee for himself and asked her if she needed one to which she nodded and then said, "Everyone is off, but we have to figure out who is after us Uncle Roy. I have to say this is the most confusing case I've ever worked. There are no clear ties to the men responsible to Matt or myself." She put the coffee down quickly and then said, "Oh that reminds me, I need to call Maureen to find out about a lawyer named Markins. He's representing the two. Matt is now thinking these guys were paid."

She got up and walked over to the phone in her office with the rolodex with Maureen's number and made her call then joined Roy on the couch in front of Baby where he was punching in information. He asked, "Did you learn anything useful?"

She plopped down and sighed saying, "I don't know. Maureen says he was working for Arnold Lazar until he died a month ago in prison, but is sure he's working for someone now because he's down there everyday, but doesn't know who. Apparently he could be disbarred for something relating to the Lazar case, or at least that's the rumor."

Roy then interjected, "Now you two worked on that case, right?" He was trying to process all this.

She nodded her head, trying to make the connection and said, "Yes we did, but it wasn't so much our case as it was Vince's. I mean I suppose Lazar would blame Matt, but he's dead and neither of these two guys are related to him."

Roy then typed Lazar's name into Baby and pulled up the death certificate. Apparently Lazar died of natural causes, a heart attack at the age of 76 in Laurel State Prison. Roy then sighed himself and said, "Well, I was thinking there might be a connection between our two suspects and Lazar in terms of where they did their time, but it doesn't look like it."

The two looked at each other and then Roy offered, "How about I take my niece out for lunch at her favorite deli down the block. My nephew may not appreciate a good sub, but I do."

C.J. smiled at him and said, "That sounds good Uncle Roy. Just let me grab my purse." She got up and the two went down and had lunch. Roy kept his keen, former spy eye out for any possible tails, and found nothing.

Hoyt pulled Matt and Vince aside right outside the interrogation room, "Look, you two go behind the glass. I'll motion when you can come in, one at a time..."

Both men began objecting when Hoyt put his hand up and said, "Hey! You want to stay or do you want to leave? It's my precinct! I make the decisions about who goes in and when. Remember, this is an official police investigation into the shooting of one of our decorated police detectives. Got it!"

Vince and Matt looked at each other and nodded, quietly going into the small room behind the two way mirror. Hoyt took a deep breath and then went into the interrogation room with a file folder to talk to Antonio Logan.

He started, "So you want to explain why you tried to kill Matt Houston this morning?" He put the file down and sat across from Logan at the table.

Antonio Logan looked up at Hoyt, slouched over in the chair with one hand on the table tapping his fingers and replied calmly, "I didn't try to kill Matt Houston."

Hoyt almost laughed, "Really? Well, you seem to forget that we caught you, in your car, just after you fled the scene of the crime. Oh and by the way, Mr. Houston is just fine."

At that point Alexander Markins walked in and said, "That's enough. Lt. Hoyt I am sure you read my client his rights. He is no longer speaking to you today." Then Markins turned to Logan and said, "Not another word. We'll have you out on bail probably later this afternoon."

Hoyt furrowed his brow and stood up saying, "What makes you think you're getting him out today or even this week! He tried to murder an upstanding and wealthy, mind you, member of this community. I highly doubt any judge is going to let him out anytime soon. He's on his way back to prison." Then he turned back to Logan and added, "Attempted murder happens to be a parole violation."

Markins then handed Hoyt a legal paper and said, "Oh he'll be getting out. You violated his civil rights today. His car merely veered uncontrollably onto the sidewalk, there was no intent to do anyone harm. However, your officers used excessive force in his capture. We will be filing a complaint against the city for police brutality. Come on Antonio, you aren't saying another word. I've already arranged for you to be seen before Judge Harmargo."

Antonio stood up and smiled at Hoyt before saying, "Guess I'll be seeing you around, huh."

Hoyt bellowed into the hallway, "Davis! Take Mr. Logan here and his attorney down to the courthouse. Apparently we have a court order to expedite his hearing." Officer Davis and his partner nodded and escorted the two.

Vince and Matt had been in the hallway stunned when Vince said, "I've never seen anything like it. How did he get a court order so quickly? How did he even know they were arrested?"


	7. Chapter 7

7

Sure enough Markins got all three clients out on bail. He had claimed that with all three the police had used excessive force in their capture and all three needed to be treated for injuries. Markins explained that it was personal, the officers who arrested the men were all aware that their commander had been the subject of the attack and acted naturally to protect one of their own. He cited two other cases in which officers used excessive force when apprehending men after an _Officer Down_ call had come in.

Despite the D.A.'s argument, which was what C.J. called incomplete because of the lack of time to prepare himself, Harmargo was inclined to agree. C.J. had rushed down to the courthouse to offer her support to the D.A. when Matt called her at the office where she had just gotten back from lunch with an update. She didn't make it over there quickly enough to help, only to witness the aftermath as the three suspects shook hands and smiled as they were being led back to collect their things and leave.

Matt leaned over to her ear as his arm was around her shoulders and whispered, "I wonder if they won't pull a disappearing act now."

C.J. shook her head and rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe that slimy lawyer was getting these guys out when he knew they were guilty and he knew darn well not one of their rights had been violated. Markins tried to shake hands with the D.A. who turned his back to him and then started out the courtroom himself. When he got to C.J. he said, "Well, haven't seen you in a while. Looking as lovely as ever I see."

Matt narrowed his eyes at him but then noticed C.J. nod quickly and then turn to Matt saying, "Why don't we hit that fish and chips place down on the pier tonight?" He nodded and noticed Markins leave without saying anything else.

Hoyt and Vince then left the courtroom dejected. Hoyt told them he was headed back to the office and Vince had to check on his wife and kids. Matt shook their hands and then looked back over at his wife still shaking her head at Harmago.

"What was that all about?" He asked her.

C.J. looked at him and asked, "What was what all about? Matt I can't believe Harmago let them go. I can't believe he fell for that argument that they were hurt. They weren't hurt, Markins..." She caught in Matt's eye that Markins was who he was asking about. "Oh, that, well..." She closed her eyes.

Matt rubbed her back and told her, "Let's go get some food and talk, hum." The two got up and out to her car. Matt had ridden over with Hoyt and Vince. They picked up some to go and went back to the beach house. Given how early they had gotten up that morning, C.J. was starting to feel tired and just laid back in the car. Matt didn't press anymore but let her rest as he drove. He knew she probably had been working since she awoke that morning and could use a little nap.

They got back to the beach house and the two went in and ate the fish and chips they picked up. After making some sweet tea they both went out on the patio. Then Matt asked, "So what's the story between you and Markins?"

C.J. nodded her head as she sipped her tea. "There's not much of a story. We went out on one date. That was it. End of story."

Matt noticed her tense up as she briefly explained it so he pressed, "When was this one date?"

She answered, "A couple of years ago. You were out of the country on a business trip with Misty, I think her name was. He was new in town and I thought it might be nice to go out and show him around. I didn't have a good time so we only went out the once."

Matt nodded his head digesting that and then pressed a little further, "I've never really known you to let one date determine a relationship. As a matter of fact, I distinctly recall you telling me to give Christina another chance back when I was at Rice after one bad date. What happened on that one date that caused you to decide that was it?" Matt knew there was something else she wasn't sharing.

She took a deep breath and decided to just come right out and say it, "He hit me."

Matt now tensed up infuriated and said rather loudly, "He did what!"

C.J. knew she would get a reaction, but this was a little more than she anticipated. She tried to calm him down and explain, "Matt, it was one date, two years ago. He didn't like it when I told him he wasn't coming in my house, that the date was over. He was charming all night long until I said no. He hit me, but only once and called me a tease. When I pulled myself back up, I nailed him more than once and I haven't really spoken to him since. He is definitely not worth the trouble of confronting him now."

Matt had to take a couple of deep breaths. He thought back, how long was he on that trip anyway? Oh yeah, Misty, they were gone for almost a month. No wonder he didn't remember seeing her injured at work, but she should have gotten a hold of him. He would have come right back to her side and pulled Mr. Markins aside and explained things. Men don't hit women and no one hits C.J.

C.J. took his hand and squeezed it. He told her, trying to calm down, "You should have told me, called me, let me know. I would have come back to be with you when you pressed charges."

She bit her lip and then told him rather softly, "I couldn't really press charges. He was more injured than I was. Hoyt and I agreed after he tried to file charges to have a judge issue a stern warning, especially given that he's a lawyer and could lose his license. That worked and he never tried to contact me again. Most around the courthouse have noticed that he'll date someone and then about a month or two later the relationship ends, usually with whoever he's dating walking away with a couple of bruises."

Matt ran his hand through his hair. Not only had the scum gotten the lowlifes that fired into his penthouse out on bail, but a couple of years ago had hit C.J. while on a date. What gnawed at Matt was that he had gotten away with it. He had hit C.J. and gotten away with it. How many other women has this guy attacked? He rubbed the back of his neck and then looked at her. He was reminded of how glad he was they were together now. The very thought that she could have fallen into an abusive relationship...no, no one was ever hurting her like that again.

He leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips as they heard the thunder. He looked at the sky and told her, "Let's get back in its about to come a downpour."

They held hands and C.J. led him up to the bedroom where they went to bed early after making love for over an hour during the rainstorm. Luckily Matt still had some leftover protection from his playboy days.

The next morning C.J. woke up first. She looked up through her messed up hair at her husband, sleeping with a hint of a smile on his face. She smiled and ever so lightly put her hand on his cheek. After just watching him for a second, reminding herself how lucky she is to have him, she got up and went to shower.

The water felt good on her back and shoulders. Hot water ran down her back and her hair stayed dry enough tucked up in a bun. She faced the spray and ran her hands over her face trying to wash off the nightmare she had the night before. Myron stood before her telling her she was making a mistake. Nothing he said made sense to her in the dream, just that she was wrong about something, everyone was wrong about something. The last thing he told her before she awoke was, "None of you are going in the right direction."

As she stepped out of the shower she was greeted by a towel, stretched out before her being held by Matt. He said to her, "I started the coffee for us downstairs." She took the towel and he continued, "Hoyt called and said the death certificate is ready and we can pick it up. I was thinking we would stop to get it and then go over to Murray's house to see if there is anything we can do to help."

She finished drying herself off with a little help from Matt and answered, "That sounds like a plan for the day. I know they planned the funeral for tomorrow and tonight will probably have a viewing, that is if..." C.J. looked down as her voice trailed. Matt softly put both arms around her and drew her to him. He rubbed her back and then kissed her forehead.

He told her, "I think Murray will want an open casket if that's possible. He told me when Daddy passed that Daddy looked peaceful and being able to see that should bring me some peace. He may feel the same way about Myron. Hopefully it will help him cope."

They pulled back and he kissed her one more sweet kiss on the lips before letting her go get dressed. He showered quickly enough and both sat down to enjoy their coffee and hold hands. Some days they didn't need to talk with words, their clasped hands communicated all they needed.

The day turned out to be a long and rough one. Marsha seemed to be working constantly at making all the preparations, down to all the refreshments to be served at the viewing that night. C.J. had quietly taken her aside and offered to go with her to get catering. So the two ladies left Murray and Matt alone.

Murray seemed as lost that day as he had the day Myron died. The room was so quiet that it was deafening. Murray finally broke the silence as Matt was unsure exactly what to do or say. "Thank you for that day of mourning. I don't...I don't know how I could have gone to work yesterday."

Matt blinked a couple of times and then said firmly, "Murray, you aren't coming to work for a while alright. You need some time off. I have every confidence that you will come back when you're ready."

Murray looked back at Matt as if he had just come out of his state of shock and said, "I can't just take off. There are the board meetings and the investors. Myron was handling the...merger...the..." Murray seemed more coherent until he started to discuss Myron then he just seemed to go into that state of shock again.

Matt put his arm around Murray and told him, "All that can wait. You need to take of yourself and Marsha. That's what matters and if there is anything C.J. or I can do, don't hesitate to let us know."

Murray nodded and then asked, "Do you know who did this?"

Matt closed his eyes. He really didn't want to tell Murray that yes, he knew who did it, but no they weren't in jail right now. Hoyt had told him that patrol cars were keeping an eye on Michaels and Logan and so far no movement, but the very fact that they were out just made this all seem that much more unbearable.

Matt answered, "We have some suspects but we need more hard evidence to put them away. C.J., Uncle Roy, Hoyt, Vince and myself are all working on it. They won't get away with it, Murray."

The rest of the day Matt and C.J. stayed with Marsha and Murray. Matt had made a couple of rounds to the store and restaurants to try to cajole the two siblings to eat. Neither ate much at all but at least tried and thanked him for the effort. Every hour or so Matt would subtly take C.J.'s hand and squeeze it and vice versa. That was how they comforted themselves.

Around 6pm all four left for the funeral home. Uncle Roy and Chris took over watching Murray and Marsha while Matt and C.J. took a little break. They went into a little room just off the side of the room with the viewing taking place.

Matt said, "Myron looks peaceful. The directors did a good job here." She nodded looking down. He then added, "Vince is sending Mama and the family back but staying behind to help us with the investigation. I told him he didn't have to, but he insisted."

C.J. then asked, "Does he still feel responsible?"

Matt nodded and said, "Yeah he does. Probably will for a little while now I guess." He then rubbed her back and asked, "You ok?"

She spoke up and said, "Yes, just tired I guess. I'm worried about Marsha. She's trying to do everything I think so she won't have to cope with this yet."

Matt nodded and was about to say something to her when Chris came in the room and said, "You two should probably get out here fast. Some lawyer just showed up and Hoyt is real mad."

They went back to the room with the viewing and everything looked fine. However Anne and Cathy Hoyt were there, but not Michael. Matt told C.J., "I'll go check out front. You two stay with Murray and Marsha." Matt then left out the front door.

It didn't take him long to find Hoyt rather loudly explaining to Markins that he needed to leave. "You aren't welcome here, do you understand? Don't make me call in officers to escort you off the property."

Markins then came back with, "I simply came here to express my condolences. You can't stop me from seeing the Chases. I have every right to be here."

Matt then interjected, "No, no you don't, and if you don't leave quietly, I'll make sure the media shows up with the police. Might hurt your business, wouldn't you think?" Matt was standing very close to Markins with his arms crossed. What Matt really wanted to do was take this guy to the back of the building and punch him a few times for what he had done to C.J., but doing that in front of a police officer might be a bad idea. Although it didn't appear Hoyt would be that upset by it, in fact it looked as though that was exactly what he wanted to do himself.

Markins rolled his jaw and then said, "Fine, I'll leave. Have a nice night gentlemen." He then left.

Matt and Hoyt went back inside. Hoyt told him, "Well, I need to check my voicemail both from the office and home. Told the guys watching our perps that if one of them so much as scratches an itch, I want to know about it." He called in to both and heard messages that were almost exactly the same. No one was doing anything. Their suspects were tucked away at a motel doing nothing more than watching movies and eating pizza.

Everything was winding down when a patrol car, lights flashing pulled into the funeral home parking lot. The only people left were Murray, Marsha, Matt, C.J. and the Hoyts.

Hoyt went right up to the car and asked, "What's going on?"

Luke answered, "Sir, I don't know how to tell you this, but about 30 minutes ago...your house exploded."

Hoyt's eyes went big and so did Matt's as he had gone over to see what was going on. Hoyt stuttered, "What...what do you mean...it exploded?"

Sammy then answered, "Fire Marshall is on scene and trying to determine what happened. Says there was a natural gas leak and some kind of spark must have set it off. Said you might have gotten a phone call or if an alarm clock went off, something like that. Sir they tried to save everything they could, but the house is about 80% gone. I'm so sorry."

Hoyt took a couple of steps back and then looked at his wife and daughter already in his car simply waiting to go home. Matt took Hoyt by the shoulder and said, "Look, you guys head over to the hotel by the office and I'll call over to have everything taken care of for you, alright?"

All Hoyt could do was nod and then drove his family to the hotel and told them what happened there. Matt and C.J. drove Murray and Marsha back, making sure they got settled before he drove her home and told her what happened on the way.

C.J.'s reaction was, "Oh my...Matt...was it an accident?" She was in disbelief. Could someone be targeting Hoyt now as well? Were all these attacks unrelated? What on earth?

As they got back, Matt checked in with Greg again who was about to leave with Brad in charge, still having seen nothing unusual. Then as they laid in bed Matt told her, "We'll find out in the morning if it was an accident or not. In the meantime, let's get some sleep so we can help Murray and Marsha out again the morning. I already arranged for a car service to pick them up and take them back down to the funeral home." C.J. nodded and laid in his arms as they drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

8

That Sunday morning was particularly cool. Of course, fall in L.A. wasn't always cold, but on this day, with the funeral, it seemed more cold than usual. The funeral was held at 11 and lasted an hour. Matt had given a brief speech on Myron and what he and his brother had done for the company, ensuring its success. He said something about how much Myron would be missed and that he and C.J. were donating money and creating a scholarship in the field of accounting for California college students. Murray only partially heard everything. All he could really do is stare at the coffin knowing his brother was inside and he would never see him again.

After the speeches everyone made their way to the gravesite. There were many people there, in fact, so many that funeral home had run out of parking spaces and many had walked through the cemetery to the site. It overlooked downtown L.A. at essentially the top of a small hill. The site was lush and green and C.J. thought, peaceful.

Matt and C.J. had also checked on Hoyt and his family. They still seemed in shock at the fact that they had lost everything, but Matt told them to stay in the hotel as long as they needed. Hoyt rather shakily assured Matt that he would keep working on the case, the insurance company would be out later that day and didn't sound as though there would be a problem in getting everything covered and repaired as quickly as possible.

Matt held C.J. close to him, a firm arm around her waist as they stood behind Murray sitting at the gravesite. She had turned to give Chris a tissue when she saw Markins over on the driveway, making his way up to the site. She extracted herself from Matt and whispered, "I'll be right back," and then turned and walked down to stop Markins from making a scene.

He spoke first, in a hushed tone, "Look, all I want to do is express my condolences, then I'll leave alright. I'm not here to cause trouble."

C.J. answered him, "I don't see what is so hard to understand here. You aren't welcome. We are having a funeral for a man who gave his life to save 6 others from the very men you are defending and got out of jail. Now its time you left."

She took his arm and started to turn him around when he jerked his arm back. He told her, "You don't tell me what I can and can't do." He looked back at the crowd then and told her, "Look whatever, just watch your back alright."

He had a little smirk on his face as he started to walk off so she followed him and stood in front of a flower delivery truck when she grabbed his arm again. "What exactly should I be watching for Markins?"

He pulled quickly out of her hand and just smiled and said, "You've been warned that's all. What you do with that is up to you."

She informed him, "If you know your clients are planning to commit an illegal act, you are bound by your oath to report it. If anyone else gets hurt, I'll make sure I investigate it myself, and if I find out you knew anything about it, I'll make sure you get disbarred for life."

He walked back over to her, got in her face and said, "You'd have to prove it first. Take care." Then he looked back behind her, smiled and quickly walked away.

C.J. was so furious. She wanted to punch something. Instead she turned around quickly to walk back, but moved so fast her purse fell to the ground. When she bent over to pick it up, she saw an awful lot of wires underneath the flower delivery truck and some sort of digital clock that was counting down from what looked like 5 seconds.

Her mind figured it out in less than a second and she began running back to the crowd at the site starting to make their way back down the hill screaming, "Get to the other side! Move! Move! Mov..."

Everyone, except Matt, had stopped as they saw her running, motioning to get back when all of a sudden the van exploded and it sent C.J. flying about 5 feet. Everyone had covered their eyes and ears when they heard the blast instinctively.

When Matt opened his eyes, he saw her lying in the grass and ran faster than he had in a while to her. He slid on the grass to her side as he tried to look her over quickly. She was unconscious, "C.J...C.J...honey talk to me...wake up...honey..." He brushed the hair back from her face practically holding his breath.

She wasn't moving it didn't seem at all. One of the guests was the doctor that had patched Matt and C.J. up more than once and he rushed over to her other side. "Don't move her. She may have a concussion or a neck injury." He felt for her pulse and then said, "Its strong. We need to get her to the hospital quickly though."

Hoyt and Vince ran over. Hoyt told him, "Ambulance is already on its way." They all turned and looked back at the van that was still burning and Vince saw Markins' car pull out onto the street. He and Hoyt looked at each other and then Matt. They knew better than to tell him just yet, but they decided, without words even, to have Markins brought in for questioning.

Chris and Roy took care of Marsha and Murray while Matt stayed by C.J.'s side along with the doctor who rode in the ambulance. They put a neck brace on her and Matt rubbed his forehead. He couldn't hold her hand so he leaned over her head and whispered in her ear that he was there with her and would never leave her. She had to hang on. He loved her so much.

She never even stirred. The doctor kept telling Matt to remain calm and that they would know more after the CAT scan he was ordering and that Matt needed to run down to the nurses' station and sign the release when they got there.

Matt nodded and then the doctor took a deep breath before telling him what he feared. "Houston, there is the chance C.J.'s brain was damaged. It could be swelling and we may need to try to relieve the pressure. Do you know how we do that?"

Matt was on the verge of tears but swallowed hard and answered, "No, I don't. Listen, just do what you have to do. I can't lose her." He was barely able to say that last sentence.

The doctor then looked down and explained, "We may have to create a little hole in the skull to relieve the pressure." Matt closed his eyes and started to lose it, running his hands through her hair, praying she would be ok and this worst case scenario would come to naught.

The doctor patted his back and told him, "We'll know more after the CAT scan and I won't do anything before consulting you, alright?"

Matt nodded and the doctor checked her eyes again. He told the EMT, "I want that CAT as soon as we arrive. Make sure they know that. We aren't waiting in line." The EMT seemed to convey that via radio. Even though it took less than 10 minutes to get to the hospital, it was one of the longest rides of Matt's life.

Or maybe the time in the waiting room was the longest time he had ever spent trying to sit in one place. This was killing him. He went back over every minute at the gravesite over and over in his head. She had left his side for some reason. What was it? He didn't remember her telling him, just that she'd be back.

He ran his hand through his hair again as that same doctor came up to him. Matt asked, "How is she? Was there any damage? Can I see her?" The questions were coming one on top of the other, but Matt couldn't help it. He needed to know immediately how bad this was.

The doctor put his hand on Matt's shoulder and told him, "There was only slight swelling. We didn't have to do anything drastic. She has a concussion and needs to stay here for a day or so, so we can monitor it. Basically I want her to stay 48 hours after she regains consciousness."

Matt looked relieved and then confused, "What do you mean? She hasn't woken up yet?" Fear began creeping into his mind as he thought through the fact that she hadn't regained consciousness at all.

The doctor shook his head and said, "No she hasn't. Its nothing to worry about yet necessarily. I would have preferred to see her awake already, but this type of concussion can cause this type of reaction. If she doesn't wake up in the next 5 hours...then we are looking at potentially a more serious condition."

Matt closed his eyes and asked as one tear escaped, "Can I see her?"

The doctor nodded and then took him back to the room C.J. slept in. He walked over to the side of the bed and sat down in the little chair. He took her hand and rubbed it, praying she would turn and wake up. After almost an hour she did just that.

"Hey there..." he told her softly. She blinked and looked around the room. He stroked her face as she seemed so confused so he told her, "Its ok, you're in a hospital but you're going to be just fine. You saved a lot of lives today, honey." He leaned over and kissed her hand.

She still looked confused and started breathing heavily, her pulse started to race. Matt almost started to panic himself as she seemed to. He kept telling her it was ok until finally she said, "I can't hear you, I can't hear you...why can't I hear you?" She was starting to cry.

The nurses and that doctor all came rushing in as her monitors were linked to the nurses' station. The doctor went over to the side of the bed and tried telling her to calm down but she became more agitated and her heart rate was climbing even higher.

Matt took a deep breath and then moved a couple of wires and laid down on the bed beside her, taking her in his arms and rubbed her back and lightly stroked her cheek with the hand he had over her, brushing her hair back. Pulling her close to him, she started to calm down and her heart rate began to match his. He felt her relax in his embrace and she felt sleep overtake her again.

Matt was almost crying when he told the doctor, "There's something wrong with her hearing. She couldn't hear me, why couldn't she hear me? What could happen if she panics again?"

The doctor went over to see her asleep in Matt's arms and told him, "It could be a result of the injury. She was close to the van when it exploded and it was loud. I doubt the deafness is permanent, but we need to keep her heart rate down. I can prescribe some sedatives, but I really don't like doing that until 48 hours pass. You staying by her side is probably the best thing for her right now."

Matt said with all firmness, "I'm not going anywhere." He continued to lightly rub her back and then kissed her forehead.

The doctor smiled a little and then told him, "That's just what C.J. told me when you were shot a couple of months ago and I'll tell you the same thing I told her. You are going to have to leave from time to time to eat and take care of yourself. I will however, give you a little more leeway here. I don't want her agitated for the next 48 hours, so if she responds and calms down with you, then that's what she needs. I'd rather not prescribe anything."

Matt nodded to the doctor and said, "I'll stay all 48." He looked back down at her and said, "I don't need anything but her."

The next two days were pretty rough for C.J. Every time she would wake up, she could only hear a ringing in her ears. Matt was always by her side and would write notes to her, telling her he loved her and that everything would be just fine. He told her everyone was safe because of her.

She would tear up as she shared with him her fears. Would she ever hear his voice soothing her again? Would she ever hear the sound of her own child's voice say _Mama_. For most of the conversations, Matt tried hard not to become emotional himself, but a couple of times simply took her in his arms and closed his eyes.

After finally agreeing to a sedative to help her sleep that last night, C.J. woke up on the third day with less of a ringing than the day before. In fact, she could make out, faintly that warm Texas accent in her husband's voice. She rolled over to see him at the door talking to the doctor about her condition, neither of them were facing her though.

Matt asked, "So, tell me what I can do...are there specialists...I don't care how much it costs or how much time it takes..."

The doctor stopped him and then said, "There are a couple of researchers in the field and I can give you their references. There's one in Sweden and one in France I would recommend, but closer to home, there's one in Chicago."

Matt nodded and then caught a glimpse of C.J. looking at them. He patted the doctor's back and went right to her side to take her hand. She smiled and started to cry when she asked him, "So we may need to go to Chicago?"

Matt nodded and was about to say something when it hit him, that she could hear them. He sat down on the bed and took her face in his hands, rubbing her cheeks he asked, "You could hear us just now?"

She smiled and nodded with more tears. He took her in his arms and began breathing heavily, so thankful she seemed to be recovering. He closed his eyes and then pulled back and kissed her on the lips. He told her, "I love you, C.J. I love you so much!"

Those two days weren't much easier on Hoyt and Vince Novelli. It didn't take long after Hoyt issued an APB on Markins that he was hauled in for questioning.

"What do you think you're doing? I am a lawyer..." Markins started protesting as he was being led in by two uniformed officers, handcuffed into the interrogation room occupied by Vince and Hoyt.

Hoyt answered, "We know you're a lawyer. We also saw you leave the scene of a crime this morning."

Markins shook his head and said, "I don't know what you're talking about. You only brought me in here to harass me. I'm going to file harassment charges against you and your little side kick over there!"

He started to stand up when Vince put his hand on his shoulder and forced him back in his chair. "That's gonna be hard to do from prison Markins! Now we know alright, we know you are tied to the attacks on Matt Houston and C.J. Parsons-Houston, we just want to know why."

Markins got quiet and then said, "I have no knowledge of any attacks directed at Matt Houston or that...wife of his...C.J. Parsons."

Vince seemed confused but Hoyt wasn't so he leaned over the table, into Markins' face and said, "What's wrong? Don't like to be reminded that she dumped you? Well, I know the lady and I could've told ya, she doesn't like getting smacked around. No woman does."

Vince's eyes widened and he started back over to Markins' side of the table, about to grab him and slam him against the wall. Hoyt stopped him as Vince started to yell at Markins, "You did what? You went out with C.J. and you beat her?"

Markins shook his head and looked the other way while Hoyt held Vince back and explained, "C.J. only went out with him once and he hit her." Then Hoyt smiled and looked back at Markins and said, "Then she kicked the crap out of him."

Vince smiled and Markins looked annoyed when he said, "Whatever. Now you are violating my rights. Unless you plan to charge me with something, I'm leaving."

Vince then got past Hoyt and pinned Markins to the wall, "You scum, now you listen to me. I don't work here anymore so filing police harassment charges isn't going to work on me. Now I can break both arms of yours here or you can tell me who is trying to take out my friends! Who knows if C.J. is going to survive that blast today...you were there and I know you saw it. You also know who planted that bomb. NOW TELL ME!"

Vince shook him really hard and Markins then shouted, "Are you going to let him do this?"

Hoyt walked over calmly, "I don't know what you're talking about. I stepped out for a minute to get a breath of fresh air. I had no way of knowing Mr. Novelli here, acting under duress, would commit such an act."

Hoyt opened the door and started to walk out when Markins said, "Ok, ok..." deep breath, "just let me go, ok? I'll tell you what I know."

Hoyt closed the door.


	9. Chapter 9

9

It had taken several hours, and a couple of pots of bad coffee, but Markins told Hoyt and Vince all he claimed he knew.

"Look, that's all I can tell you..." he explained to sort of summarize, "Lenny and Antonio became good friends while in the joint. Lenny lost his dad about a year before going in after a drug deal went south. He was working for Lazar, Arnold Lazar, my former client as simply one of his many employees. I can't speak to anything involving Lazar, attorney-client privilege. Anyway, the two shared a cell for the last three years. Lenny's mother disowned him and wouldn't ever go see him, so he made his own family while inside. Antonio is a part of that family. And like I said, I was simply visiting a gravesite myself this morning. I didn't know Myron Chase's funeral was being held there and didn't speak to anyone."

Even after hours of interrogating Markins, he still had yet to explain why Michaels or Logan would go after and try to kill Matt and C.J. or who he was working for now. Hoyt rubbed his forehead and put his coffee cup down again and said, rather irritated, "The soap opera here with Michaels and Logan is all very interesting, but it doesn't tell us why either of these men are trying to kill the Houstons."

Markins then looked at him and simply asked, "Why are you so convinced they are after Matt Houston?"

Vince then interjected, "Well, for one, Michaels told us the two had to pay when he was caught on that building that fired bullets into his penthouse, for starters that is."

Markins just nodded his head and then informed them, "That's all I can tell you without breaking privilege. I've already bent the rules by explaining the relationship between Lenny and Antonio. I can't share anything else, so I'm sorry gentlemen, but that's all I have to offer. If you continue to hold me to force me to break privilege, I'll make sure Harmago..."

Hoyt just shook his head and opened up the door bellowing into the hallway to officers to take Markins to lock up until a decision was reached by the D.A. as to whether or not to charge him with conspiracy in relation to the van explosion that morning. Markins protested, but knew he would be out in the morning.

Hoyt and Novelli knew that as well and both shook their heads as they made their way back to the Lt.'s office. Hoyt took a message from a officer as they went into the office and told Vince, "C.J. only had a slight concussion and should be fine. Houston called and left the message. Says she needs her rest and isn't going to up for visitors for a couple of days."

Vince exhaled and said, "I'm glad she going to be ok. I haven't even told Mama about the explosion or Isabella. Their plane took off just before I went over to the funeral home for the service. I probably need to give them a call." He then looked over at Hoyt who plopped down in his chair and rubbed his face, "You guys staying at a hotel downtown near mine?"

Hoyt looked up and said, "I am, actually I think its the same hotel. I sent Anne and Cathy to my in-laws in Nevada for the time being. We went through some of the rubble and pulled out what was most important to them. Houston has been so generous, the hotel sent up a whole bunch of clothes from their gift shop without price tags. I don't know how to begin to thank him."

Novelli just smiled and said, "Generous he is. He always puts friends above anything else and would do anything for them. You know most millionaires are only concerned about their money. When I met him we got into this huge fight. He was just starting this detective thing and I thought he was just one more guy that had too much money and too much time on his hands. Figured all he was going to do was get in my way..." Hoyt smiled as he had thought the same thing himself. Vince continued, "It didn't take long though for me to get it...all he wants to do is help people and his wealth lets him do that."

Hoyt nodded and then added, "You know there is a little bar down in the hotel lobby and since we are staying there and I happen to have a couple of dollars on me, why don't we hit that for a hour or so."

Vince nodded and said, "That sounds like a good idea to me. I heard Murray was going to San Francisco for a few days at least and since Houston is, I'm sure with C.J. who needs some rest, and we can't do anything about Markins or his scumbag clients, we might as well get a drink or two."

Hoyt shouted out a couple of orders to his officers and the two left.

They got to the bar in no time as neither felt like going up to their room just yet. They took a little table away from the window against the wall and the two shared their stories about Matt and C.J.

Vince laughed as he recalled that initial fight and how C.J. had to come between the two. "You see, I knew that friend of his was guilty, but man, he wouldn't let up." He took another drink, "As much as I hated to admit it though, when he started asking those questions about motive, my investigation looked more and more shaky. In the end, he was right...the guy's security people actually stole the artwork, not his friend the art dealer."

Hoyt nodded his head after taking a drink and then added, "When I took over, just after you left. I walked in on him in our file room. I thought to myself, 'Who exactly is this? Or, more importantly, who does he think he is, just coming in here and rummaging through those files?' You know, Cummings just let him go back and Sammy just watched as he went through til he found the one he wanted." He shook his head, "I thought the same thing you did, he was going to be nothing but trouble. Turned out to be one of the best friends I have."

Vince nodded, "You know Mama had her restaurant then and I can't tell you how many cases we mulled over as Mama tried to fatten us up with about 10 plates of food in front of us every time. You know, she kept pushing Houston and C.J. to get together. Usually in not so subtle ways. Every time they insisted that they were just good friends." He shook his head.

Hoyt smiled and then got serious for a second, "I know. I think everyone around them knew they were more than just friends, everyone but the two of them. You know when C.J. was shot trying to avenge her friend's death, I didn't find out about until much later that day. Houston was so focused on her and getting her to the hospital, he didn't even give the responding officer his name and Davis had just joined the force and didn't know him. Then he wouldn't leave until she told him to get back on the case. You know, when we caught up to the DEA Agent, Carter, the one responsible for the shooting, I wasn't sure Houston wasn't going to beat the guy to death."

Vince smiled and said, "I know what you mean. This guy named Jonathan Renfield tried to have C.J. killed so she wouldn't recognize him when he tried to marry a wealthy socialite and when Houston caught up to him...well...it took all the energy and strength I had to keep him from beating him to a pulp while in custody. And he still got one last blow in after I let him go cause he claimed to have calmed down."

Hoyt then added, "You know he would have ripped Markins to shreds if he had seen him at the gravesite."

Vince asked, "How did he handle Markins when he found out the guy hit C.J.?"

Hoyt took a deep breath, "She didn't tell him. Not entirely sure she ever did. He was out of town on business when it happened and Markins suffered much more extensive injuries. Judge issued a restraining order and a strict warning regarding his status with the bar if he tried anything else, so he left her alone."

Vince nodded and added, "She knows Houston well. I didn't catch everything that happened a few months ago when they got married, but I heard rumors at least that she had been killed by some ex boyfriend. Mama came home in hysterics when one of her customers asked about her after hearing her talk about Houston and C.J. for the last couple of years and her restaurant in L.A. By the time the news broke down in Hawaii, we learned that it was all some kind of government sting to bring down some corrupt judge. What happened?"

Hoyt took a deep breath and explained everything. He told Vince about C.J.'s relationship with Robert Tyler, how she had fallen in love with him, how Hoyt suspected before either Houston or C.J. that he was creating his own stories and was dangerous. Then he shared how Matt almost refused to believe him because he cared so much for C.J. and didn't want to see her hurt by the revelation.

Vince was shocked when Hoyt told him C.J. had threatened to leave the agency and L.A. for good as a result of Houston telling her the truth about Robert. Vince said, "Wow, he really had a hold on her. I can't believe she would threaten something like that."

Hoyt added after ordering another scotch, "She came back about a day later and they made up. The three of them came to me and asked about using that hotel room we have for vice stings and I handed it over. Took her a while to really recover though especially when she found out he planned to have her killed as part of his plan. Then she was shot when they rescued a woman who was being drugged by a religious cult. The two went missing for days and when Houston finally made it back he looked horrible. Told us how Mercer, our perp had her shot and was letting her bleed to death. Then after that she got injured in a car accident and ended up in a prostitute ring Houston had to rescue her from. She had a pretty rough year, but it only got worse when Tyler came back."

Vince was shocked and said, "Wow, we didn't hear about all that down in Hawaii. So this guy came back looking for revenge?"

Hoyt answered, "Yea, we had evidence of his plan to rape and kill C.J. Houston didn't know at that point and C.J. wanted to keep that from him. Anyway they were investigating a case involving a corrupt judge and real estate developer. C.J. was working with a U.S. Marshall none of us knew anything about. They staged her death..." Hoyt ran his finger around his glass before continuing, "I don't think I'll ever forget that day, or the look on Houston's face when we took him to the morgue. He grabbed on to her and wouldn't let go. We had to sedate him." Then Hoyt looked up back at Vince, "By the time I got over to the penthouse the next day, she had taken some kind of remedy for that toxin they gave her and the two were inseparable. Have been ever since."

Vince then said, "I'm glad I had retired at that point. I don't how I would have handled that. I saw the look of terror on his face when this madman named Castanos had her or when he came back from the Bahamas without C.J. when she was kidnapped and held by Marquis Duval Sr. I remember him fussing over her like I had never seen before for the next 3 months til she laid down the law. She didn't really want to talk much about her experience on that island with anyone else but Houston. He only shared enough with me to strengthen the warrant and then never left her side during any of the hearings. I'm not sure I've ever seen two people more devoted to each other than the two of them."

Hoyt then finished off his drink, looked at his watch and said, "We better get some shut eye. You want to head down to headquarters with me in the morning?"

Vince finished off his and said, "Yea...I'd like to keep plugging away at this. Markins knows more than he's telling, I know it. Maybe some time in the slammer tonight will loosen that tongue of his."

They shook hands and started to part ways when Vince noticed the door to his hotel room open. Hoyt looked at him and the two nodded as Hoyt pulled his weapon and Vince stayed just behind him. They searched the room and found nothing, in fact nothing appeared disturbed. Hoyt rubbed his neck and said, "Maybe the cleaning lady left it open."

Vince said, "Well, maybe...doesn't appear anything is missing. Thanks for the back up though."

Hoyt left and Vince changed to go to sleep. He turned on the heater in the window and then settled in. For some reason he started to get a headache. At about 2am he got up to go get some aspirin and got really dizzy.

He carefully made his way over to the door and got outside. He sat by the door and leaned his head against the wall. It took several minutes but he tried to stand up. At that moment a waiter delivering room service spotted him and called for help.

Hoyt got the call from Luke who arrived on scene to help Vince. Hoyt got dressed quickly and just missed the ambulance that left with Vince. He followed Luke back up to the room and told him, "How did this happen?"

Warren, in an arm sling was surveying the heater when Hoyt approached, "Lt. Hoyt, I think we found the problem."

Hoyt looked irritated, "Warren just what in the name of...what do you think you're doing here. You are supposed to be on sick leave!"

Warren took a deep breath and said, "Sir, I'm fine, really. Look, we found what made former Lt. Novelli so ill." He took him over to the heater that had been opened up and pointed to wires, "The wires were crossed to create a carbon monoxide back up, filling the room."

Hoyt looked shocked, "Attempted murder? Why?" None of this made sense to him.

Warren then offered, "Look why don't you let us checkout your room, just in case."

Hoyt looked at Warren like he was crazy, "Why do you want to check my room? Warren I think you better come with me tell me exactly what you're thinking."

They went up to Hoyt's room and Warren asked, "Sir, I stopped down at headquarters and looked over the reports on the attacks against Matt Houston and his wife...and...well, I found something interesting."

Hoyt then stopped and turned around and asked, "What? What's so interesting?"

Warren then answered, "Well...it just seems that when Mr. Houston or his wife have been attacked, they were never alone. It's just that with each attack, either you or Vince Novelli have been with them. On top of that, the attack tonight and the explosion at your house have nothing to do with the two of them. I'm just wondering if the Houston's are the real target here."


	10. Chapter 10

10

Vince recovered quickly and Warren and Hoyt shared with him what they were now speculating. For the next two days they discovered some interesting things about Michaels and Logan, but nothing to hold either on as of yet. Michaels and the Logan brothers were, more or less, kept under constant guard, no fingerprints were found in Novelli's room, although now he had a new one, and Markins had left town for some bar hearing in Sacramento.

Meanwhile, C.J. was released from the hospital, more than ready to be out of there. Matt generally fussed over her that day and she was more than content to let him. Odd, given that she usually, even when injured, asserted her independence. Matt took the slight change in her behavior as a signal to him that this last injury shook her more than normal.

After tucking her into bed, as she was told she still needed to rest, he told her, "Now just lay back here and I'll go down and whip us up something for lunch, alright?"

She nodded her head and then said, "That sounds good. I'm sorry Matt, I just...I..." She put her head down for a second and a couple of tears slipped through.

Matt gently tilted her head up to him and kissed her softly on the lips for a second and asked her, "This scared you, didn't it?"

She nodded her head again and tried to explain, "I usually seem to be better able to handle being injured and I always bounce back but this time...I thought I'd never hear you again, Matt and that did scare me. I need you..." At that point she broke down and Matt took her in his arms.

He rubbed her back and told her, "I'm right here and I'm never leaving you. I love you, C.J., I always have. Come on, you lay back and I'll lay down with you." She moved over and he got in bed with her after removing his shoes. He took her in his arms as she laid on his chest. He lightly rubbed her back with one hand and rubbed her hand with his other. Softly he told her over and over how much he loved her and that she needed her rest. After about 10 minutes he felt her fall back into that sleeping rhythm he was familiar with and carefully extracted himself.

He headed downstairs after quietly closing the door. On their front doorstep were 4 newspapers since it was now Wednesday. Matt decided to at least check out the headlines. He was shocked at the one from Monday. _Former Police Lieutenant Hospitalized After Attempt on His Life, _under the headline was a picture of Vince from his early days on the force.

Matt picked up the phone and called Hoyt, "Hoyt, I just read about Vince. What happened? Is he alright? And why didn't anyone call me?" Matt was a little angry he was left out of the loop here.

Hoyt answered, "Vince is right here with me, he's fine. After we got your message about C.J., we knew your attention needed to be with her."

Hoyt then handed the phone over to Vince who was standing beside Warren and their chalkboard with the pictures of suspects and a timeline of the attacks. "Hey buddy, listen it was no big deal..."

Matt interrupted, "No big deal? The newspaper said you almost died, Vince..."

Vince interrupted then, "I didn't almost die, geez, those reporters have to exaggerate everything. My room filled with carbon monoxide, I got dizzy, dragged myself out of bed and out into the hallway. I only went to Angeles Memorial for a few hours, they tested my oxygen intake, told me to take it easy and released me. Really, it was nothing."

Matt rubbed his forehead. He was torn, a big part of him wanted to go down to the police station and help with the investigation, but a bigger part wasn't leaving C.J.'s side. "Look, why don't you two come on over to the beach house. We can look through things. Each time I've checked in with Greg, no one has been snooping around here and Barney assured me nothing suspicious has been going on down at the office. I'm worried that maybe since they can't get to myself or C.J., they may be targeting you."

Vince looked over at Hoyt and Warren still concentrating on the timeline and trying to figure out how all this tied together. He told Matt, "Houston, listen, we can handle this. C.J. needs you, concentrate on her for now. I promise I'll stop by before 5, both Hoyt and I will, to fill you in on what we've found out. We have another interview coming in to handle and should know more then. Buddy, your focus needs to be on C.J. right now. Don't worry about us, we've got it covered."

Matt reluctantly told them to keep in touch, that he would be waiting for them at 5 with steaks on the grill and then hung up. He decided to do some work on his own and called up his uncle.

He got the penthouse easily enough and Chris. "Yeah, Chris, is my uncle up there today?"

Chris answered, "Yes he is, you want me to transfer you? Oh and how is C.J.?" Chris had in many ways become part of their family, but C.J. was having such a difficult time dealing with the fact that she couldn't hear while in the hospital that she didn't feel like seeing anyone but Matt. So, Chris and everyone else had respected her privacy when Matt asked them to, claiming she really wasn't up for visitors while in the hospital.

Matt knew C.J. probably still didn't feel up to seeing anyone but wanted to let their friends and family know her progress so he told her, "She's doing much better but still very tired. I can't thank you enough Chris for taking care of everything at the office while C.J. and I and Murray and...Myron...aren't there. I think I'll probably owe you a trip to Hawaii on the jet."

Chris answered, "Houston, I'm glad I can help. I have a couple of the other administrative assistants helping me out and your uncle has been invaluable. Both of you have been so supportive of me with everything...and...well...I'm just glad I can start to repay you for that."

Matt told her, "There still isn't anything you need to repay us for. Whenever you need our help, you know we'll always be there for you. So Uncle Roy is helping out?"

She answered, "Yes he is and he's still on Baby. I'll transfer you." She put him hold and sent the call to Roy.

He answered the phone, "Matlock, how's my niece doing?"

Matt answered, "She's doing better Uncle Roy. I don't really want to leave her alone right now. Do you think you could bring that smaller version of Baby over to the beach house so we can work from here? I read about the attack on Vince and I'm worried those around me might be targeted now. Which reminds me, be sure to keep an eye out yourself and..."

Roy was a tad offended, "What do you mean 'keep an eye out'?" He drew out the question in that way of his. "Of course I've been keeping an eye out. I am one of the best former operatives in the company you know. I know what to look for."

Matt caught on to his uncle's dismay at the phrasing, "I know you are Uncle Roy, I just want you to be careful that's all. That also goes for Will and Holly. Have you spoken to them about being careful?"

Roy nodded his head and answered, "Yes, Will and I had a conversation just after that attempted kidnapping. He's keeping a close eye on Holly and Johnny. They're all fine. I've been doing some digging on Baby with Vince and we may have found something interesting. I'll be right over. I, uh, just have a stop to make before I get there. Anything you need me to pick up on the way?"

Matt shook his head, "No, I can't think of anything. I just want to get on this and figure out who is responsible." The anger in his voice was unmistakable and Roy knew that once the one to blame for all this was caught, it would be best if Matt were nowhere around.

Vince, Hoyt and Warren looked back at the board with all the info on it. They had talked to the Logan's family and learned next to nothing from them. Basically what they found out was that Antonio became close to Lenny while in prison and someone else. Something else about this nameless figure struck Vince as familiar but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

The most interesting interview came yesterday, Tuesday when Hoyt and Warren picked up Willie Sanchez. Willie was a close friend of Antonio's. He was cooperative, a nice change, Hoyt thought, from the other interviews.

Willie began, "Sure, I'll help. What do you want to know?" He had a basketball in his hand and had just come in off the court. He threw it back to the others to finish the game.

Warren asked, "Well, Randall told us you and his brother are friends, have been since grade school." Both he and Hoyt walked up to the young man.

Willie answered, "Yeah, we go back. Haven't seen him much since he went in. I told him jackin cars was a bad idea. Its wrong. When I finish my Associate's degree at LA Community I plan to go into the police academy myself." Willie chuckled, "Family used to say they didn't understand how we got along and that we'd find ourselves on opposite sides someday." He looked down, "It happened faster that I thought it would, that's for sure."

Warren nodded his head and asked, "Well, his family told us you would know more than they would what's going on with him these days. Did you see him much when he got out two weeks ago?"

Willie nodded his head, "Couple of times. He was bragging about strikin it rich or something. Like he won the lottery. Something about some guy he met in prison that took him in. Said all he needed to do was a favor for this guy that he couldn't do 'cause they did him wrong or something." He shook his head, "Swore to me he'd never be in jail again...guess he was wrong."

Hoyt and Warren looked at each other before Hoyt asked, "Did he say who this guy was or how he was going to collect this fortune?"

Willie shook his head, "Nope and I asked. Just told me not to worry about it." He thought for a minute Hoyt and Warren could tell so they waited for him to finish. "He said something about some lawyer helping him. I don't know exactly how and it seemed really weird. I met him once and, man, talk about slimy and a jerk."

Hoyt asked, "Do you remember his name? Could you point him out if we took you down to the courthouse?"

Willie thought for a second and responded, "Mark or Marks or something like that. I didn't hear much of the conversation really. Dude totally stopped talking the minute I entered Randall's apartment. Gave me a look and then said they'd talk later. I did hear him say something about it being a legal issue and meeting conditions."

Warren and Hoyt both figured it was Markins and Warren then asked, "Did you ever ask Antonio what that was all about?"

Willie shook his head, "No, that was his business, I wasn't going to get involved. I want to be a cop one day, help people. I figured anything Antonio was involved with probably wasn't going to impress any admissions officer when I tried to get into the academy so I decided to put a little distance between me and him." Then Antonio looked a little excited and leaned over to Warren and Hoyt and said, "You know, I could do a little snooping around and see what I can find out. You think maybe if I find anything and share, you two could write a couple of recommendations to help me get in?"

Hoyt smiled, the young man's enthusiasm was what the department needed, and this particular area of town could use someone from inside coming in to the department. So Hoyt answered, "I'll be more than happy to write that recommendation. You just want to help people, huh? You do know the job is dangerous and not particularly popular, especially around here."

Willie smiled, "Oh I know, but I think most cops are in it for the right reasons. A couple of the guys who work around here might could use a little course on how to make friends though. I really do think the only way you're going to get help from the community and have them reach out to you, is to work with them, not make it seem like you are working against them. I'm just saying."

Hoyt and Warren smiled before Warren handed him a card and said, "Look, you give me a call if you hear anything new, alright. But, be careful. If there is a lot of money at stake, some guys will do anything to hang on to it, friends or not."

Willie nodded and went back to his game. Warren and Hoyt walked back over to the patrol car and headed back to the department where Novelli was waiting and going over the info they had gathered so far.

Vince had sweet talked Chris into letting him use Baby. She got it fired up and briefly showed him what C.J. had shown her how to do. Roy had shown up not long after and the two decided to work together while C.J. recovered in the hospital.

Roy shared what he and C.J. had turned up before she got hurt and the possible Arnold Lazar connection. They ruled him out though, given his death.

After a couple of days worth of pouring through Vince's old arrest record and cross referencing it with recent releases from prison, they didn't find much.

Most of the really dangerous guys were still locked up but none seemed to have any real contact or way to contact Michaels or Logan. Then there were those recently released they went to check on. One of the more current releases had claimed to have changed and had moved, founding a church in Alabama. Another guy, on a hit and run charge, had also moved and most of the small time guys still seemed to be otherwise occupied. In fact in the 5 interviews he and Roy conducted with these guys, Vince had to actually introduce himself again before asking them anything.

They got back up to the penthouse yesterday, Tuesday and pulled all the information into a file. Chris had chuckled and then offered to organize it, which she did. Vince was impressed and told her, she should really consult with many of the guys on the force and show them how to do that. She chuckled back and thanked him.

After going through everything and still coming up with next to nothing they called down to headquarters where Hoyt told them about his recent meeting with Willie Sanchez. They decided to meet up that afternoon, the four of them in Hoyt's office.

Hoyt closed the door, "Ok, this is what we have. The Logans are thinking they are going to strike it rich. Has to do with some guy they made friends with in prison. Warren..." Hoyt looked at his detective, "Why don't you head on over to Winfield and see if you can't talk to some of the guards and see who it was they were so close to."

Warren nodded and headed out. Vince then spoke up, "Well, neither of us could find one guy both of us put away. So we had Baby look up any perp I put away myself that just got out or was still that Michaels or Logan would have contact with, and nada. We looked into guys you put away too and have a list for you to look over." Roy handed him the list.

Hoyt looked it over and said, "No one here that stands out." He rubbed his face and picked up the antacids. "I can have a couple of guys go out and interview them and see what they find out."

Roy spoke up, "Looks like all of us could use a little rest and relaxation. Why don't we hit up a couple of clubs. I know a good one down on the south side."

Hoyt and Vince looked at each other stunned and Vince said, "You...you want us to go clubbing?"

Roy smiled and then said, "Well, yeah...you see I know just the place. Little joint off the PCH. An old warhog in the company bought it to retire there. He was always very good at puzzles, if you know what I mean. Come on, I'm buyin."

The three men left and soon found a dirty little bar. The owner, about Roy's age, chuckled as they walked it. He threw a bar rag over his shoulder and held out his hand as he approached the three men, "Roy, you old son of a gun, what are you doing in here?"

They patted each other on the back and Roy explained, "Well, we have a puzzle Russ and I was hoping your skills hadn't gotten too rusty." He gave Russ a critical eye.

Russ looked back at him with the same look and said, "Whatdaya mean rusty, ain't a thing rusty about me, let me see it?" He grabbed the file out of Roy's hand. "Huh, there seems to be a lot in here. Mind leaving it with me. I'll have it all solved tomorrow."

The three men looked at each other and Vince and Hoyt decided that since Roy seemed so sure, they would trust him. They all agreed, Russ would mull this over, Roy would pick it up tomorrow around noon and the other two would head back to the hotel to rest. Both needed to get a hold of their wives and check on their families. They also wanted to get a hold of the undercover police officers watching their families. Both silently hoped their wives had not caught on that they were under surveillance.

Hopefully tomorrow they would have more answers.


	11. Chapter 11

11

Roy had gotten the file from Russ quickly enough after talking to Matt. Russ told him he wrote down on paper exactly what he thought was going on. He tried to convince Roy that he should really only come to him with a difficult case, to which Roy simply replied, "I'll keep that in mind next time." The two were just ribbing each other in good humor.

He took the file down to Vince, Hoyt and Warren. They read his interpretation. It was simple and only one page long. Essentially Russ asked them two things: Who died and who did Lenny and Antonio associate with that was wealthy enough when they died to make them rich?

Those simple questions revealed to the men that perhaps they had been looking in the wrong place. Sanchez had said something about a lawyer and conditions and legalities. Perhaps that did mean that someone had died and left an inheritance. They had thought Michaels and Logan had met up with someone in prison that was having them do what he couldn't. That meant, that they basically had the culprits in custody already, the mastermind was already dead.

It hit all four men, though, at the same time that Murray and his sister may have to live with the fact that in some way, the one responsible for Myron's death would never be punished.

Vince shook his head at that and then said, "Wait a minute. An inheritance? That means there has to be a lawyer involved and so far the only lawyer connected to this case is that scumbag Markins. His bar hearing was yesterday. I wonder if we can't find out what that was about..."

Hoyt then nodded his head and said, "Well, it might be a matter of public record now if a decision was reached. I'll call down to the courthouse and see what I can find out. I'll also call in to a couple of guys patrolling around his house to bring him in for questioning. Bomb squad guys finally came back with lab results and have determined the bomb in the flower truck had a timer that was triggered by remote control and he was the only witness, not associated with the funeral that was within distance." He called down to dispatch.

Roy spoke up and told them, "Matlock called and wants me to go over and work on the case from there. I'll catch him up. We'll figure out when to meet up later."

Vince smiled and said, "Houston already figured that out for us. He wants us to come over later this afternoon, around dinner time. Supposed to be cookin for us."

The shook hands and Roy left to go to the beach house.

C.J. woke up not too long after drifting off to sleep in the arms of her husband. She stretched and heard the sounds of the beach from the open window. Matt, no doubt had opened it before going downstairs as he knew how much she loved the sights and sounds of the beach. She sat up and took in a deep breath before slowly getting out of bed and going to look for her husband.

She found him on that second level sitting on the couch going over what looked like travel brochures.

C.J. smiled as she approached him from behind. "What ya got there?"

Matt smiled and turned to face her answering, "I was looking over some travel brochures I sent for a couple of weeks ago." She walked around and sat down beside him, their shoulders brushing. "I was going to take you away remember? I think once we get this case solved, we should do just that for a week or so. What do you think?"

She smiled as he put his arm around her. Resting her head on his shoulder/chest now she answered, "I think that's a great idea. I would love to just get a way and concentrate on starting our family."

He rubbed her other arm and said, "Me too." He kissed her forehead and then asked, "So...where do you want to go? The Caymans, where it all began..." she chuckled but he continued, "Aruba? or maybe Tahiti?"

C.J. held up one of the brochures and said, "Anywhere sounds nice as long as I'm with you." She leaned up and kissed him for a second before continuing, "I would like to go to Hawaii for a week though, we didn't really get to see Mama Novelli much because of what happened."

Matt nodded and declared, "So its settled, we'll hit Hawaii first and then go off for a week alone."

C.J. smiled but then suddenly remembered so she asked, "Matt...should we really leave? Murray isn't going to feel like working for a while I'm sure and..."

Matt rubbed her arm and answered, "I know, but we have two competent guys working under him, and Chris and Uncle Roy...I think things will be fine while we're gone. We won't be that long anyway and besides, our family is more important than the company."

She smiled again as she looked up at him. Repositioning herself on the couch she placed her body more squarely in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her lips brushed against his and he responded, softly and slowly. They pushed off the brochures as he laid her back on the couch and softly made love to her.

It had started to rain again and Matt pulled the comforter over her as he had gathered it when he ran back to the room to get their protection again. She laid facing the window, now covered with rain drops. Matt redressed his lower half and pulled the glass door open just a little bit, but leaving the screen in place so she could smell the rain.

The smell of the rain coupled with being in his arms was incredibly soothing to her. She laid her head back on him as his arms pulled her more tightly to him again.

He whispered in her ear again, how much he loved her, that she should just relax and drift off to sleep again. Matt nibbled a little on her earlobe and kissed her neck and the back of her head as she laid on him, her bare back against his bare chest.

Matt ran his hand softly up and down from her shoulder, down her arm for almost an hour. He just watched her sleep and hoped his tactile sensations helped her. Brushing the hair away from her cheek he thought to himself, 'I can't believe I waited so long to be with her. I can't believe she ever dated a man that would hurt her.' He closed his eyes for a second and then felt her move.

She rolled over in his embrace to bury her head in his chest before softly saying, "I love you so much, Matt. I'm so lucky."

He rubbed her back and replied, "I'm the one that's lucky." Matt kissed the top of her head and said, "We should probably get you back to bed or at least dressed. Uncle Roy will be over here in about another hour. Do you feel up to having company tonight?"

Matt felt her nod her head before saying as she looked up at him, "I feel loads better now. I'll go get dressed. Laying down here with you has made all the difference. Thank you for taking such good care of me."

He kissed her again and said, "I'll always take care of you. I love you so much C.J."

She got up and wrapped the comforter around her while he helped her and then followed her up the stairs.

While she dressed, he threw on a shirt and headed down to the kitchen to get everything out to fix dinner. As he was doing that Roy showed up.

He knocked first and Matt let him in before Roy asked, "How's C.J.?"

Matt nodded his head but looked puzzled, "She's fine, Uncle Roy. Where's the computer?"

Roy answered, "We don't need it. I have a file right here." He held up the blue file folder. "Matlock, let me catch you up on the investigation," he said as he walked past him to the stairs to go up to the second level.

They saw C.J. coming down and Roy went right up to her to give her a hug before saying, "We were all worried about you. How did you know that truck was rigged to explode?"

C.J. hugged him back and then led him to the couch with Matt following behind. She explained, "I saw the wires under it when I bent down to pick up my purse."

Matt then added, "She told me that Markins had shown up and she had gone down to tell him to leave."

Roy stopped and seemed to digest that. Both C.J. and Matt looked at each other as they all sat down. Roy almost muttered, "You talked to Markins, huh, interesting."

Matt then asked, "What's so interesting?"

Roy then handed him and C.J. the folder which they both started to look through together. Then he explained, "Well, let me tell you what we've uncovered so far. After the explosion, Hoyt and Vince pulled Markins in for questioning. Claims he was just visiting a gravesite and didn't talk to anyone. As far as the case goes, all he really told them was how close Lenny and Antonio got while they were in prison and that Michaels had worked for Lazar. In fact when we did more research we found that he was in the middle of a drug deal that went south when he got arrested while working for him."

Matt then spoke up, "Arnold Lazar? We put him away. There's our connection. So he got Michaels and Logan out to..."

Roy shook his head, "We aren't sure of that, but its definitely a viable possibility. The biggest problem with Lazar is that...well, he's dead. Died about a month ago. C.J. and I uncovered that Friday, and in an entirely separate prison."

Matt closed his eyes for a second and rubbed C.J.'s back.

Roy continued, "Hoyt and his men interviewed the Logan family and didn't come up with much Monday and Vince and I tracked down some guys he put away that just got out and none of us came up with anything. Tuesday though, our luck started to change."

C.J. then asked, "How did it start to change?"

Roy answered, "Well, Hoyt and Warren caught up with one of Antonio's old friends. He wants to join the force and was more than cooperative. Told them Antonio met someone while in prison that promised to make him rich if he did something for him. Says he remembers a lawyer, we're sure that lawyer is Markins, that Antonio met with once that said something about a legal document or something and conditions. Vince and I put everything we had together in a file and went and talked to one of the best minds in the company with Hoyt."

Matt asked, "What did this 'best mind' have to tell you?"

Roy answered, "He simply asked two questions, who died and who did Antonio and Lenny know that was wealthy enough or at least appear that way, to make them come after two people." Both C.J. and Matt looked at each other and then Roy added, "We aren't sure you are those two people anymore."

That shocked both and Matt asked rather agitated, "What do you mean? They fired into the penthouse, tried to take C.J. hostage and then blew up a truck C.J. was standing in front of..."

Roy told him, "Take a deep breath boy and just listen. When they fired into your penthouse, both Hoyt and Vince were there. When they tried to kidnap C.J...well...are we sure they were after C.J. or after Vince Novelli who was with her?"

C.J. nodded and then added, "You know, it did seem like they were trying to pull Vince in the car, not me. And, when I ran away, they didn't fire at me, but Vince."

Roy then added, "On top of that, Hoyt's house exploded because someone tampered with the natural gas line, the arson investigator filed the report just before I left the precinct. Then there was the attack on Vince..."

C.J. sat up straight and looked at both men before asking, "What? What attack on Vince? Is he ok?"

Matt rubbed her back and told her, "Yes, I talked to him this morning. He tried to downplay it and said he was fine. I had planned to ask him about it when he got here."

Roy then spoke up, "Someone tampered with the air conditioning unit in his hotel room and it filled with carbon monoxide..." C.J. put her head in her hands and Matt wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her to him. Roy continued, "he got out and got help. They kept him for 12 hours of observation before letting him go." He then looked straight at Matt, "Matlock, neither you, nor C.J. were anywhere near those attacks. I spoke with Greg and there hasn't been a single thing out of place here and Barney hasn't seen anything at the the building. We're pretty sure all this has been to get to Hoyt and Vince."

Roy had offered to run to the store to grab a few more things for dinner. He had done so because he had seen how C.J. had reacted to all the news he brought.

Matt took C.J. upstairs into their bedroom. When they got in there, he held her as she cried. He knew, after all the years he had known her that there were times she just needed to cry for a minute. He had every confidence that she would tell him what was bothering her so much soon enough He had a suspicion she was still blaming herself for what happened.

"I set all this in motion." She said quietly into his chest.

Matt closed his eyes. He was right. So he softly put his hand under her chin and tilted it up to him. He kissed her with just a whisper of a kiss and then said, "No you didn't. Honey, someone else orchestrated all this. Even if you hadn't planned that party, they would have found a way to go after Hoyt and Vince."

C.J. shook her head and said, "But I made it easy for them. I got them together, here...I" She closed her eyes and Matt just held her again for a little while.

He pulled back and told her, "Now C.J. listen to me. This was not your fault. They rigged Hoyt's house to explode and went after Vince in his hotel room. Neither of those acts had anything to do with my birthday or what you had planned." He started to run his hand through her hair and told her, "I think this case is just getting to you and with the explosion...well. After this is all settled and we get the people responsible, we are going to take that trip and you are going to recharge those batteries, ok counselor?"

C.J. smiled just a little and said, "Ok, maybe you're right."

Matt raised a brow, "Maybe? Of course I'm right, when have I been wrong?"

She nodded her head and told him, "Well, I won't debate that one right now, but maybe getting some dinner and helping out with investigation will make me feel better. I don't feel like I've done much to help, I..."

Matt shook his head and ran his hand through her hair saying, "You were recovering from getting hurt when that truck exploded. We will need your help though, especially as we look at Markins. Are you ok with doing that? I'll keep him away from you..."

C.J. stopped him and pulled back to say, "You don't have to worry about keeping him away from me, Matt. He isn't a threat, really."

Matt closed his eyes, took a deep breath and told her, "He's not hurting you again. I won't let him. No one is ever hurting you again." He pulled her close and kissed her forehead.


	12. Chapter 12

12

"Lt. Hoyt, we have a young man here to see you. He says he has an appointment with you." Officer Cummings was just coming in when he overheard this guy asking about the Lt. and the officer at the desk had no knowledge of any such appointment. He offered to go and check in the back.

Hoyt and Vince looked at each other as Hoyt answered, "Send him back."

Willie Sanchez walked in dressed in a nice pair of blue jeans and a polo shirt, quite a difference from the shorts and muscle shirt they saw him in yesterday. He stuck his hand out to shake Hoyt's and Vince.

Hoyt introduced the two and then asked what Willie had found out. Willie answered, "Well, sir, I talked to a couple of Antonio's other friends, an old girlfriend actually. She told me Antonio talked a lot about Lenny when she went to visit him about a year ago and something about some guy named Arnie. Now I did some checking around and it turns out that this Arnie is Arnold Lazar. Rosie told me Antonio told her that Lazar had taken Lenny under his wing sorta speak. She said he called him the grandson he never had or lost or something like that. Anyway, Antonio had sort of mentored Lenny and took care of him when he went in 3 years ago. Apparently since Antonio had been in for a year, he knew his way around and Lenny needed some help and since Antonio's last cellmate just got sprung, they put Lenny in with him. This Lazar guy really appreciated that and he made sure he got put in the same place..."

Vince interrupted with a very puzzled look on his face, "The same place? What do you mean the same place? The same prison?"

Willie nodded, "Yeah, Rosie said that lawyer of his was able to arrange everything and that's what money will get you. So, for the last 2 years they've all been living together at Winfield, like one twisted family."

Hoyt then asked, "So, this Rosie, she remembers Antonio telling her that this lawyer could get people placed in whatever prison they wanted...huh." He then turned to Vince, "I wonder if that's not what that bar hearing was all about."

Vince then asked, "If that's the case then why did the bar seal the case? Its not as though Markins would be the first lawyer to try to manipulate where a perp does his time, its not even considered that big an offense if the place he goes into is worse than what they had originally planned?"

Willie then said, "Well, see, what Rosie said was that it all had to do with this Lazar guy's will. Antonio told her that he had just told them about the change in his will, that almost all of it would go to the two of them and some to that lawyer. What Antonio didn't understand was why Lazar got moved, right after signing the papers with that lawyer, then he dies? The lawyer told him it was the prison officials, they set it all up to take him out because of the two of you."

Vince and Hoyt looked at each other. Hoyt spoke up, "Prison officials don't make those decisions. Lawyers can request that under extenuating circumstances though."

Vince then started putting it together, "So Antonio goes in for a car jacking 4 years ago. Then Lenny goes in after a drug deal goes bad. Arnold Lazar had already started to see Lenny as the grandson he lost back when I was commander. He appreciates what Antonio had done for him and takes him in as family. Then calls Markins to change his will, then gets transferred and dies suddenly. Markins is always around, isn't he?" Vince asks sarcastically.

Willie then got it along with the two veteran officers and smiles as he says, "You think this lawyer Markins is the one who got Lazar moved and then he...he killed him, right? Man...and he's been meeting with Antonio and Lenny every day. You think he plans to kill them too?" Now Willie looked more concerned.

Hoyt rubbed his neck and said, "You think fast...wait a minute...what do you mean he's been meeting with them everyday? Our officers haven't seen Lenny or Antonio go anywhere or take in any visitors."

Willie then answered, "Well Rosie told me about sneaking in through a back door or something at that motel but hates that lawyer always interrupting."

Hoyt took a deep breath and went for the antacids again. He called down to dispatch to patch him through to those watching the boys calling in another unit to watch the back. Sure enough, the ones watching the back caught three men sneaking out of the room, more friends of Antonio along with his brother Randall.

After shaking hands with a very happy Willie Sanchez, now convinced his admittance into the police academy was all but assured, Hoyt and Vince got ready to go to the beach house and meet up with Roy, Matt and hopefully C.J.

Warren had made it back and confirmed what Sanchez had told them. The problem was, they still didn't have every piece of the puzzle. They needed hard evidence to connect each person to each attack on Hoyt and Vince so they could head back to prison.

They all met up at the beach house. Matt had, as promised, provided a good dinner. They sat in the den area on the second floor with all the files and evidence they had to look over and plan a way to catch Lenny, Antonio, and most especially, Markins.

Matt said, "Well, I think what we need to do is get a hold of that will. See exactly what it is these two are going to gain from Lazar's death."

C.J. spoke up, "There has to be a codicil. Otherwise they would have the money already."

Hoyt then added, "Well, Sanchez said he overheard something about conditions to the inheritance. I wonder if those conditions don't include offing the two of us," he said as he looked at Vince who just nodded his head.

C.J. then said, "The will itself is a matter of public record if it has already been executed. I should be able to get a copy of it."

Matt then added, "Can't we file charges if Markins knows his clients are required to commit murder to get the bulk of it?"

C.J. nodded her head but said, "Its not that simple though. Markins is required by law to keep privilege unless he knows, without a doubt, that his clients intend to commit a crime." She thought for a second and then asked, "He had a meeting with a bar committee?"

Hoyt and Vince nodded. Then Roy asked, "Does that mean something to you? They sealed the proceedings and we haven't been able to find out what he was being reviewed for. Is that normal?"

C.J. looked surprised and then said, "It means they don't have everything..." Then she looked at Matt, "They're waiting for the codicil I bet. Someone must have tipped them off. I wonder who?"

They all started looking over the documents they had trying to think of who else could possibly be in this whole mess that could and would know how to tip off the bar as to Markins' activities.

C.J. then sat up straight and said, "Wait a minute...how did Lazar die?"

Hoyt answered, "Heart attack, just after lunch."

She then speculated, "He could have been poisoned...if Markins got him put in Laurel State Prison...maybe he knows someone there, or maybe he paid Lazar a visit the day he died and slipped him something. We should be able to check on visitors easy enough." She stood up and started to pace.

Matt smiled just a little, knowing that C.J. was thinking all this through. This was a good sign, she was perhaps starting to get past all those thoughts of how she was responsible.

He started thinking out loud as well, "Well, if we have this right...Markins got Lazar put in prison with Michaels and then got introduced to Logan. About a month ago, Lazar told Markins to change his will. He was bound to know the state was considering early releasing some prisoners, it was all over the news. He probably told Lazar he could get them out. Then Lazar finalizes the will with a codicil. Markins must have thought he could keep the terms secret with attorney client privilege..."

C.J. interrupted, "No, it would come out eventually, but probably a month after filing that the conditions had been met and it could be worded in a way that only he would understand. A judge would have to actually sit down and question him over it though. Markins would be the only one with access to the money until then as the attorney who filed it. After every stipulation is met to the satisfaction of the attorney and the court, then the money gets handed over to Logan and Michaels...huh, I wonder..." she seemed to be staring off into space.

Matt got up and put his arm on her back and asked, "You wonder what?"

She turned to him, "I wonder if there isn't another condition in the codicil, like a statement that the two have to stay out of prison. If that's the case, Markins could be setting them up to take the fall for everything, then collect it all himself. If he's maneuvering things the way we think he is. I'll see if there is any way Baby can help me get a sneak peek at that codicil...where's my purse."

C.J. started to walk back to the bedroom and Matt followed her as the men just looked at each other.

Once in the bedroom, Matt blocked the door, arms folded. She asked, "What?"

"You aren't going tonight," he calmly but firmly told her.

She looked back at him with a puzzled expression, "What do you mean? Matt, Baby can help us get a look at everything I know it."

Matt softly put his hands on her shoulders and bent over to look her in the eye. "We can get that information tomorrow. Tonight, honey, you need to rest. You were released just this morning."

"I know I was, but I can help here and..." she tried to explain.

Matt nodded his head, "I know you can, but waiting til tomorrow isn't going to make any big difference. You are still recovering from a concussion. Just stay here tonight and tomorrow we can use Baby and figure all this out. Please?" He started running his hand through her hair.

She closed her eyes and nodded. Putting her purse back on the bed, she turned and then took his hand as they went back down the stairs.

The men were still talking. Vince said, "If Markins plans to make those two losers take the fall, maybe we should tell them. You know, it makes sense...Luke told me that when Davis captured Michaels fleeing the building after the shooting he had been trapped in a stairwell. Someone had blocked it from the outside. When Antonio and Randall were caught, it was because they ran out of gas. Markins was right there, practically at the station before your guys even had a chance to file their report. When your house exploded..." he turned to Hoyt, "Markins came by the funeral home first, gives him the perfect alibi, he was with you when the marshal thinks your house was rigged with a natural gas leak. Then he was at the funeral right before the explosion that was triggered by remote control, but when I was attacked we had him in the slammer, again, a perfect alibi."

Hoyt then added, "What's worse is my officers have been watching the motel, but weren't covering the back til now. They could have easily slipped in and out. The only way to know for sure is to get one of them to confess." He sighed, "I doubt working one against the other will work here...but, you're right, I wonder if we can't convince them Markins is planning to leave them high and dry."

Matt interjected as he held his arm around C.J.'s shoulder as they walked back in the room, "If we can get something from them, a statement, maybe have them turn state's evidence, then C.J. and I can get that codicil. Then we'll investigate Lazar's last day at Laurel and see if Markins visited him."

Hoyt nodded his head, "I'll start an unofficial investigation into Lazar's death. Get the autopsy report to see if there is anything unusual with his heart attack. We can get him for murder in Lazar's death, and attempted murder in each attack on us."

C.J. then stated firmly but quietly, "And for the murder of Myron Chase for which he should get the death penalty." Her statement surprised them a little and made Matt pull her just a little closer to him, concerned as she had typically been against the death penalty all her career.

Before leaving, each man went up to C.J. and gave her a big hug and told her to take care of herself and get some rest. She tried to apologize to both Hoyt and especially Vince but he would hear none of it. He emphatically told her over and over again, not to blame herself for any of this.

Matt and C.J. went back upstairs after cleaning up and laid back down. Matt did his best to help her relax and get some sleep as she needed her rest more than anything else. He was also tired though and passed out long before she did.

C.J. just tossed and turned for hours. Her husband mumbled a few times and appeared to be dreaming about either their honeymoon or this trip he had planned because they seemed to be on a beach somewhere getting frisky. She noted that he also smiles in his sleep.

When she saw that the clock read 3am, she climbed out of bed. Sleep had successfully alluded her for the night. She knew Matt might get angry, but she got dressed to go into the office and work on Baby.

She quietly unarmed the alarm and reset it before making her way out to Brad, Greg's overnight man to tell him she was fine and just making a run into town.

Once in the office she turned on Baby and got to work. She uncovered that the will did in fact, leave almost half of Lazar's assets to his family. The other half was to be left to Leonard Michaels and Antonio Logan on the conditions of a private codicil to be executed by Alexander Markins, Esq. As she suspected, if either Michaels or Logan were to be found guilty of any crime and sentenced to prison after the execution of the will, they would forfeit all claim to the money, which, to C.J.'s surprise amounted to over $3 billion. By the time she found all this out, it was 8am and her husband was awake.


	13. Chapter 13

13

Matt had started to panic after practically running around the house calling her name but Brad informed him that C.J. told him she was just running into the city. He had dressed quickly and tore off in his car to the office.

Now a week since his party he rode up the elevator and instead of finding a crowd of people, he found his wife asleep on the couch. He put his hands on his hips and took in a deep breath as he watched her for a moment thinking to himself.

He had planned to read her the riot act. What was she thinking taking off in the middle of the night? She was in the hospital not 24 hours ago for crying out loud. Yet, despite how frustrated he was, he was also deeply concerned about her and that fed his anxiety. C.J. had only one time before felt she was to blame for something bad happening to those she cared about.

When her almost fiancé, Carl, died at the hands of Christian Dean, Matt wasn't sure what to do exactly. That loss ripped through his best friend in a way he had never seen before. She had lost loved ones in her life before, but that was different. Matt knew all too well how it felt to lose the one you thought you were supposed to spend the rest of your life with. He had lost one fiancé to a serial killer. He tapped into that knowledge, despite the pain it caused him to relive those moments to help her through hers.

Initially she seemed to be handling everything very well. She was upbeat most of the time so he thought that she was coping, and he called up this woman he had met and slept with while in Texas. He discovered quickly enough that she wasn't coping when the police brought her back to the office one night, drunk and covered in grass. She had, for the 4th time that week, been caught trying to sleep by Carl's grave. It took everything in him to tap into his own past pain to help her. He took her out on his boat, knowing the calming effect it always had on her. For those next few weeks he rarely left her side and paid a lot more attention to her. She finally seemed to get better with each day in the mourning process, except for the sense of guilt she felt that she had been the cause.

Months ago she had felt to blame for what happened to Chris and Matt also helped her through that. In both cases though, there was a clear antagonist, someone clearly to blame. This time, the main villain might already be dead.

She started to stir and called out in her sleep, "No! Stop!" and turned her head sharply to the side.

Matt walked right over and knelt down beside her, "C.J...honey wake up." He shook her arms gently and her eyes fluttered open.

She asked him, "What? Where am...oh...right...I'm in the penthouse, I mean we're in the penthouse." She started to sit up and looked at him, "Oh, you're here. Matt, I can explain..."

He pulled her to him and told her, "I was worried about you. Why did you do that? Honey we were going to come in together after you got a good night's sleep. Why did you leave in the middle of the night?"

She pulled back and told him a little teary eyed, "I couldn't sleep and I really wanted to get this done." Leaning over she gave him the printout with her findings and told him, "There's a lot of money at stake."

Matt took the printout and slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her back to sitting beside him on the couch and read through it. "You're right, there is a lot of money at stake. I think its clear that we need to make sure Michaels and Logan know what Markins is up to and get them to roll over on him. Then we can get him for everything."

She nodded half asleep on his shoulder and said, "I know, but it won't be easy. He's a lawyer..." she yawned, "and he knows what to say and not say and what to do and not do to keep out of jail..." She closed her eyes again.

As Matt looked down he saw she had practically gone asleep again. He whispered to her, "You just rest for now and let us handle Markins, alright?" He maneuvered his way up and laid her back down with pillows. Then he ran downstairs to grab a quilt for her to cover her up with. When Chris arrived, he told her to keep an eye on C.J. and then left to meet up with the others at headquarters.

Once he got to headquarters he heard Hoyt on the phone to someone. Vince and Roy were sitting in chairs and Warren was looking through a folder in front of their board with photos and a timeline of all the attacks.

Hoyt popped another antacid, "Look, I understand your procedure, I have them myself but..." He looked at Matt rather annoyed as he listened to whoever was on the other end of the line.

Vince spoke up, "Tell him you aren't accusing any of his men. That's what he's worried about. He doesn't want one of his men caught under his watch taking a bribe."

Hoyt nodded and then said, "Look this isn't a witch hunt. I assure you. In fact, we want to thank whoever provided the anonymous tip...yes the anonymous tip, we think maybe someone there contacted a legal body outside of your prison to turn in the murderer without arousing suspicion himself, probably because that person felt threatened or was threatened...yes, I'll hold..."

Hoyt put his hand over the receiver and whispered to the men, "He's checking the visitor log now and the guards that supervised the visit."

Then the person came back on the line and Hoyt nodded his head, wrote down somethings on a notepad and then said, "Thank you so much warden...yes, I will most definitely keep that in mind...thank you." Then he hung up the phone.

"I take it that's good news?" Matt asked.

Hoyt nodded, "Well, Markins paid Mr. Lazar a visit just after lunch the day he died. In fact, he was in the room with Lazar, sharing a soda...when Lazar collapsed." He then asked Warren, "You have the autopsy report there, anything suspicious?"

Warren looked back, clearly still thinking and said, "As a matter of fact there were extremely high levels of potassium in Lazar's system." He was still concentrating on something for another minute and then said, "I'll be right back." He handed the folder to Matt and then left in what seemed like a rush.

The others stared at each other for a minute before Hoyt said, "He's putting something together, don't worry, he'll be back and if I know him, probably with a significant piece of this little puzzle."

An officer tapped on the door to let Hoyt know both Michaels and Logan were in different interrogation rooms ready to be interviewed. They had both been brought in for further questioning for a separate fraud charge they were told. They decided to split up, Hoyt and Matt would talk to Michaels while Roy and Vince talked to Logan with Warren when he got back.

Hoyt carried in a folder, followed by Matt and both sat down opposite of Michaels. Hoyt spoke up, "Lenny, Lenny, Lenny..." Hoyt shook his head, "This doesn't look so good for you."

Michaels answered, "What do you mean? I didn't do anything wrong. I only picked up that gun when I got in the stairwell 'cause I thought my girl lived in that apartment complex. I just didn't have the right address that's all. This is all just 'cause I was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Matt then spoke up, "No, Lenny, this is about you choosing the wrong people to call family. You've been betrayed..."

Michaels then said, rather agitated, "Antonio wouldn't betray me. We're brothers and there's nothing as precious as family." He crossed his arms and looked past both Hoyt and Matt, "There's no way I'm saying anything about Antonio and I know he's not saying anything about me. Not to you."

Matt nodded his head and said, "No I'm sure Antonio's not going to say anything. Its Markins you have to worry about."

That surprised Michaels and he asked, "What do you mean?"

Hoyt then answered, "Well, Markins plans to let you and Antonio take the wrap for all this. He's been working against you, not with you. Think about Lenny, you aren't stupid, you went over the whole attack on the penthouse with Markins didn't you? You told him exactly how you planned to escape. Then, all of a sudden the day comes and you get trapped and caught...what a coincidence..."

Matt then added, "And Antonio's car just happens to run out of gas not 5 miles from the police station he and his brother targeted...now you would think Antonio wouldn't make a mistake like that, would he?"

Michaels clearly started thinking everything through. He was starting to fidget and blink a lot.

Hoyt then leaned over the table and told him, "Were you aware that there is another condition to that codicil to Lazar's will?"

Michaels head shot up and looked directly at Hoyt, terrified he quietly asked after swallowing hard, "A what..."

Hoyt then explained, "Another condition...Lazar made it very clear that if either you or Antonio were caught committing a crime and sent to prison..." Hoyt drug this out for effect, "you lose any claim to that big fat inheritance."

Michaels started panting almost and stood up as he almost yelled out, "What? He told us it wouldn't matter...that son of a...I can't believe..."

Matt then walked behind him and pushed him back down in the chair and, close to his ear told him, "You're gonna lose it all to that lawyer, unless you start talking Lenny. Are you really going to let him get away with it? I mean he already killed Lazar, you gonna let him get Lazar's money too?"

Michaels looked at Matt confused and then at Hoyt angry as he said, "No, those prison guards did that, because of him!" He pointed to Hoyt.

Matt then told him, "Come on Lenny...prison guards don't get to decide where a prisoner does his time...lawyers do. Remember? Didn't Markins get Lazar put in prison with you?"

Michaels expression went from anger to defeat. He couldn't believe what he was hearing and quietly told him, "He told us...how could he do that? Arnie was like a father to me...nicer than the one I had anyway." He started to tear up. Then he got a look of resolve on his face and confessed to everything.

Antonio kept tapping his fingers on the table. Warren joined Vince and Roy with another file folder and the three sat down in front of him.

"Look, what's this about fraud...I ain't committed no fraud...this is all just bogus. Where's my lawyer!" He started to stand up.

Vince stood up and looked him in the eye before saying, "Sit down! This isn't even entirely about you, its more about your lawyer, Markins. He's trying to screw you Antonio."

Antonio looked confused and asked, "What are you talking about?"

Warren then took out photos of Arnold Lazar, the autopsy photos and laid them on the table. Antonio looked taken back, clearly he hadn't seen anything like these. Warren calmly told him, "We're only looking to get you for fraud, we don't think you were behind the murder...that is, unless Markins tells us otherwise when we bring him in."

Antonio looked up sharply and said, "What do you mean? Murder? Arnie?" He took a deep breath, "Arnie and I were tight. I told him he didn't have to leave me anything. He reminded me of my grandfather, only with an attitude. He didn't let anybody get to him." He then looked at Vince and said, "Except you...you made his life miserable after you let his grandson get killed. You had him killed, not Markins. He even told me how he tried to stop you. He had the bruises to prove it."

Warren then spoke up, "Really? I thought it was a heart attack, oh but there was a high level of potassium in his system. Funny how Markins just broke up with a woman who worked at a pharmaceutical lab. And take a look at this, a guard at Laurel State just took a unexpected vacation down to Mexico. Turns out, it was the same guard that took Markins back to see Lazar. Strange don't you think? That all of a sudden this guard comes into a lot of money just after Lazar died? Now, how do you suppose he came into that kind of money? Oh and by the way, until that little codicil gets cleared up, Markins is the only one with access to all $3 billion. But don't worry, I'm sure its all perfectly safe with him."

Antonio sat in the chair trying to digest and think everything through. At that point someone knocked on the door. Roy opened the door and Willie Sanchez walked in. Antonio was shocked. He said, "Will...man...what are you...what's going on here?"

Willie answered, "Antonio man, this Markins guy is bad news. I've been checking around and he killed that Lazar guy and plans to leave you high and dry to take the fall for everything. Man, listen, you can change all this. We'll get you a lawyer, ok? I talked to some people down in this public defender's office and they can help. They said something about getting a plea bargain if you help the police..."

At that point Antonio just looked down with a stubborn look on his face but Willie continued, "Listen, I know it isn't ideal, but you can get out of this with something. As of right now, you're in deep. I want to see you get out of here, and that Lenny guy...well, he's already talking. Just do this man, that way you can still get out and have a life."

Antonio seemed to be thinking this over and then asked, "What kind of deal are we talking about?"


	14. Chapter 14

14

C.J. woke up on the couch in the office. Chris was standing over her and quietly trying to wake her up. "I'm sorry C.J., I don't mean to wake you, but there is a guy here who won't leave until he sees you. Says he's a lawyer friend of yours."

C.J. sat up and nodded, "Just give me a minute to wake up good." Chris went back to the lobby and C.J. got a cup of coffee.

She blinked her eyes a couple of times and downed the coffee pretty quickly. Then she walked back over to her office and ran a brush through her hair and checked her make up before going out to the lobby where she didn't find anyone, not even Chris.

She was confused but she had heard the elevator ding and thought maybe the lawyer had left or maybe both had. She started back into the office and called out, "Chris? Chris?"

Alexander Markins turned around from the couch where he had a cup of coffee and answered, "She had to take care of something downstairs. I let myself in, I hope that was alright."

She walked over to the couch and stepped down, facing him with her hands on her hips and said, "No, its not. What do you want Markins? Did you drop off another little bomb again?"

He put down his coffee and stood up, "Well, I can see you're just about hospitable as ever..." Before she saw it coming, he backhanded her. C.J. fell back on the couch with her hand on her face which was starting to throb. In that split second she was frightened but quickly recovered. She watched him carefully as she sat down on the couch with her hand still covering her cheek.

He took a deep breath, "I just want to make it clear...you or that husband of yours, get involved in my legal affairs one more time and I'll do more than just slap you. In fact, by the end of this day, you will know without a doubt that I can get to you whenever I want." He took one last drink and then left.

C.J. took a deep breath and watched him go. She refilled her coffee cup and then sat down to Baby to pull up anything she could find on Lazar's codicil. She knew that meant hacking into a couple of different computers in Sacramento, but she needed it.

Around lunch time, Chris offered to go pick something up, but she refused. C.J. was too focused right now. She didn't have much time to think about Markins' threat, but did tell Chris to be careful and called down to one of the extra guards to walk her down the street.

C.J. turned back to the screen and finally got into the state computer. She discovered that Markins was, in fact, being investigated by the bar association for fraud in the execution of Lazar's will. She got the name of the anonymous tip, Patricia Lazar, Arnold Lazar's daughter. The private codicil she found, but it only said that a "task" had to be completed by Michaels and Logan, but, as she suspected, was worded in a vague manner and probably wouldn't be questioned.

Chris got back after eating out. As she exited the elevator the phone rang. She called out to C.J., "I'll get it. I'm back C.J."

C.J. barely heard her and kept plugging away to find out the name of the judge to execute the codicil to contact him herself to question Markins. She was angry he came in and threatened her that way. At least her cheek wasn't bruised or even red anymore, but she knew she would have to tell Matt. She had thought about it and planned to tell him once they were in Hawaii or Tahiti or wherever, where Matt couldn't go pummel Markins.

The tone in Chris' voice caught her attention though, "No...ok, look I'll be down there in about 15 minutes...is Lucky ok? My cat, that's my cat...is my cat ok?"

C.J. stood up to go check on Chris but got incredibly dizzy and practically fell back on the couch. Confused she blinked multiple times and heard Chris shout out to her, "I have to go, my house was broken into. The security company called the police. I'll be back as soon as..."

C.J. interrupted her, "No, take all the time you need Chris." Chris got in the elevator and left.

C.J. felt paralyzed almost. She barely reached over and clicked off Baby and tucked away her printouts. Something was wrong with her. She felt drugged and just laid back on the couch. Her entire body felt like lead. All she could do was blink now.

She heard the elevator ding. Markins slowly walked in and stepped over her as she laid on the couch. He crouched down beside her and ran his hand over her and to her face. "Now this is better. You'll listen to everything I have to tell you now. I had it all timed out very well, your little secretary will be fine. I didn't take anything, I just needed this to kick in. Now listen carefully. For each and every attack on Novelli and Hoyt, I have an ironclad alibi. I'm filing the codicil today. Unfortunately Mr. Michaels and Mr. Logan, despite my best efforts to keep them out of trouble, have found themselves in jail again. They'll get a stronger dose of this and accidentally OD. You will too..." he started running his hand over her again before he said, "Or maybe your husband will...if you don't back off. I know you don't like me, but you will stay out of my affairs from now on. Understand?"

Uncontrollably it seemed, C.J. was nodding her head. Markins smiled and then said, "That's what I thought." He leaned down and kissed her, then sat back up and ran his finger over her lips and said, "That was nice, I'd hate for anything to happen to those beautiful lips, or anything else. Now, you're going to take a nice long nap and remember everything I just told you." He smiled and then left. C.J.'s eyes drifted shut and she fell fast asleep.

She woke up to Matt leaning over her kissing her. C.J.'s last image in front of her was Markins so she pushed him off her. Matt blinked his eyes confused and asked, "C.J...what's wrong?"

She took a few deep breaths and said, "I...uh, I just didn't realize that was you...I was asleep..." She started to sit up.

Matt then brushed the hair back from her face and said, "I know, I saw you. I left you here asleep while I went down to the police station. Are you ok? You looked scared there for a minute." His eyes were studying hers and something about them seemed off.

C.J. regained her composure, she had a decision to make. She knew that if she told Matt what happened with Markins, some of which was very fuzzy, he'd go after him. She really didn't feel like having to bail Matt out of jail.

However, Markins made it clear he would come after Matt too and that scared her more. So she closed her eyes, about to tell him when he pulled out the printouts from under the couch. He asked, "What's this? It looks like you have a copy of the codicil and the name of the judge who will review it. This is good work, C.J. We can use this to go after Markins."

She sat up more and then showed him, "There's more, the tip came from Lazar's daughter. No doubt, she doesn't like the idea of having to share the inheritance." She blinked some more and Matt noticed.

Matt put the papers down and then turned to face her. "Ok, tell me what's wrong, C.J. I can tell something happened after I left. Where's Chris?"

She answered, "The police called her to tell her, her house was broken into. Nothing was taken though. She'll probably be back any minute."

Matt looked confused, "How do you know? Did she call and tell you?"

C.J. closed her eyes and took a deep breath before telling him, "No, Markins told me. He broke into her house to get her out of the office and me alone."

Matt's hands clenched ever so subtly. Just then the phone rang. It gave C.J. an opportunity to think more about how exactly she was going to tell Matt what happened. "Houston Investigations," she answered.

"C.J." Hoyt responded, "Did Houston tell you about Logan and Michaels?"

She shook her head and said, "No, I just woke up, what about Logan and Michaels?" Matt kept rubbing her back as he patiently waited for her to get off the phone. Inside he was both anxious to hear what Markins had pulled with C.J. and ready to run out of the penthouse, track him down and beat him within an inch of his life before handing over what was left to Hoyt.

Hoyt explained, "We got statements from both and an agreement from the D.A.'s office to accept their testimony in exchange for not seeking the death penalty and the $3 billion, if they ever have access to it, gets donated to a charity of Myron's surviving family's choosing."

C.J. closed her eyes. As much as they needed the testimony of these two, she really wanted them to pay for Myron's death. They pulled the trigger and they got a deal with the D.A. Even though it was necessary, it wasn't ideal, not by a long shot.

C.J. gathered all the information. The police would be picking up Markins as soon as possible. She told Hoyt, "Listen, Hoyt I think he may be down at the courthouse filling the codicil."

Hoyt wrote that down and then handed the paper to his officers to go look for him there before hanging up.

C.J. slowly turned back to Matt seeing both anger and concern in his eyes. He put his hands on her shoulders and softly said, "Ok, tell me everything that happened."

She nodded, "Chris woke me up saying another lawyer was here to see me. She doesn't know who he is, so she let him in and then went to another floor for something." C.J. took a deep breath, "I told him to leave and...he hit me again, but then left. He must have slipped something in to my drink." Matt clearly tensed up again but she continued, "I don't know what it was, but I couldn't really move. He had broken into Chris' house and the police had called her away, so I guess he just came right up. He told me that if we kept on this case and continued after him, he would slip more of this to me or you...Matt he said it would kill you, I..."

She had started shaking a little and Matt took her in his arms telling her, "He's not getting that close again. You don't need to worry about me. We have statements from Lenny and Antonio..."

That's when she remembered and interrupted him, "Matt, he knows. He's going to make them OD, he told me..." She turned back to the phone, "We have to warn Hoyt..."

Matt softly took the phone out of her hand and made the call. Hoyt got it just in time as Markins had just arrived apparently unaware that an APB had been issued for his arrest. After a brief scuffle, he ran out and carjacked a car himself as he fled. He then seemingly disappeared.

Back in the penthouse, C.J. still sat on the couch making phone calls to the bar association and the courthouse, speaking with the judge and informing him of what they had uncovered.

Matt had made a few calls himself, one of which was to Det. Warren. "Warren, listen, you said that Markins had dated someone in the pharmaceutical industry...that he just broke up with her and she filled a report. Did she say she noticed anything missing?"

Warren answered, "As a matter of fact yes, some potassium and some kind of experimental sedative. She didn't say exactly what it was...why do you ask?"

Matt then told Warren everything. Warren's response was, "Well, I'll file the report but it might be best not to say anything to Lt. Hoyt right now. He's pretty angry and Internal Affairs is already starting to look at him funny for staying on this case, seeing as how he is the apparent target."

Matt nodded his head and responded, "That's fine." He looked back at C.J. wrapping up a phone call, "She's acting like she's ok, but I plan to keep her close until Markins is caught. I'm still not convinced I shouldn't be taking her in to get checked out by a doctor."

Warren answered, "Well, I strongly recommend you do. I know you can keep her coffee cup there for us to pick up, but we need a tox screen to file more charges. I know it might be a moot point with the conspiracy and murder charges, but I still think its a crime he needs to be charged for."

Matt told him, he would take her in and they said their goodbyes. At about that time C.J. was wrapping up her conversation on the phone, "Yes judge...I understand...thank you so much." She put the phone down and started to stand up as Matt walked over to her.

As she stood up, the drug, still working in her system, caused her to fall forward and come very close to blacking out. Matt grabbed her around her waist and let her fall forward on his chest but supporting her body weight with his arms. She almost simultaneously grabbed his biceps and steadied herself against his forearms. His verbal response was, "Whoa...hey there, why don't we sit back down huh?"

He slowly guided her back to the couch where she took a couple of deep breaths blinking multiple times, "I...I don't know what's wrong...I guess its whatever he gave me...I"

Matt rubbed her back, his eyes studying every inch of her and then brushing back the hair from her face realized why her eyes looked different, they were glassy. She kept blinking. He told her, "Ok, look, we're just going to go down to the hospital and have a little test run alright? Find out what this is and get it out of your system."

She nodded and told him, "That you for catching me, I would have fallen..."

He kissed her and then told her, "I plan to always catch you when you fall. I love you. Come on, let's go, but slowly." He put both arms around her and helped her slowly get up. Then kept that arm around her as he got her to his car and took off for the hospital.

Once she was in an examination room the same doctor that had been treating her came in, "I was really hoping this was a mistake...that someone just put your chart on the door to this room on accident." He was shaking his head.

Matt then explained what happened and they took blood. The doctor checked C.J.'s eyes and then told Matt, "She's definitely been given something, but its awfully strange. I mean its allowing her to think clearly it seems but not allowing her body to move that well. We should know more in a few minutes. I put a rush on the blood work, I'll check to see if its ready. I'll be back in a few."

The doctor left and Warren then knocked on the door to come in. "I followed up with Chris, your secretary, nothing was taken. It was a ruse. I also just gave a pharmaceutical description of the drug Markins' ex reported missing after breaking up with him to see if its a match. The guy's still missing though."

Matt rubbed the back of his neck and looked at his wife who had laid back on the table almost asleep again. He told Warren, "We've got to find him before he tries anything else. I don't want him even attempting to come after her again."

Just then the doctor walked in, having heard the last of the Matt's comments said, "I don't either. I'd like to take a vacation sometime in the next year and you two keep me too busy to even have a day off." He opened the folder with her tox screen, "The drug matches. Its harmless enough and should wear off in the next hour or so. In fact I could even let her go home now, but I do have another thought."

Matt and Warren looked at each other and Matt asked, "What do you mean?"

The doctor explained, "Well, if I heard you right, you catch whoever this is and they quit coming after you and C.J. I've been reading in the paper how many times he's tried already and doesn't sound like he plans on stopping. I highly doubt he knows what was in that drug, just the apparent affect it had. You see, it contained some essential oils, the drug manufacturer was probably going to patent it as a more 'natural' drug, and most people don't realize how dangerous those oils can be. I could report that an unknown substance was found in two of my patients and just release enough information to make this guy think both you and C.J. are recovering here. I can move her to another floor under another name and put you in a double room with your friend here. Maybe that would lure the guy out." To both Warren and Matt, that sounded like a plan.


	15. Chapter 15

15

Matt went with C.J. to her room and called Greg in to stand guard. He had a picture of Markins and was told not to leave that post for any reason. She was still asleep and he stood there just a moment over her. He quietly and slowly sat down on the bed. Then reaching over to her cheek, brushed her hair back. He leaned over and gave her just a whisper of a kiss and then whispered in her ear, "I love you, honey. I'll be back soon." He took one more look at her as he reached the door and then quietly went out.

In the room assigned to him and C.J., the doctor handed Matt a paper gown. Matt just shot him a look and said, "Doc listen...this is a stake out, I may need to chase him down and I won't feel that comfortable running out in public in this..."

The doctor smiled as Warren walked in with the gown on but blue jeans underneath. Warren smiled and said, "It just has to appear you are in it...from the waist up. Put your gun under the pillow. I had some tech guys bring in a hidden camera with audio hook up to get everything he says on tape."

The doctor then said, "Ok, I just issued the press release with the details about the drug, but not the names of the patients, so he should know who it is but your other friends won't. I told them the family hasn't been notified."

Matt looked chagrined but said, "I hate doing it this way, but I think this is the best way to catch him. He's desperate and knows C.J. is really the only one who would find the codicil and really nail him with it. Both Lenny and Antonio are criminals, as a lawyer, he knows he can discredit them. He'll have to come after her and quickly before Uncle Roy or Hoyt or Vince can find out." Both Warren and Matt climbed into the bed with Warren covering most of his body. The doctor provided extra props in the form of medical equipment so it would appear Warren was C.J. just hooked up to all sorts of devices.

After two hours Warren and Matt heard the door quietly open and footsteps make their way over to Warren. They stopped by Matt first who appeared to be sleeping, but in reality was balling up his fist. Then the figure walked over to Warren and pulled something out of his pocket. Matt could sense that the person had turned his back to him so he opened his eyes to see Markins take out a needle and inject something into the IV bag that appeared to be hooked up to Warren, but wasn't.

Both could hear Markins say, "I told you, you little bitch...you needed to keep quiet. Now both you and your husband will pay for this while I'll be off starting my second life down in the Caribbean. I sure hope this hurts like..."

Matt could take no more. He jumped out of bed, taking Markins completely by surprise and threw him against the wall. His hands around Markins' neck Matt didn't even know where to begin almost and only got out, "This is for hitting C.J. when she very graciously let you go out with her." He then pulled back and punched him hard in the face. "This is for coming after her this time and drugging her." He punched him again.

Markins cried out, "Hey...aren't you gonna stop him...I give up!"

Matt kept at it, "What? You don't like fighting someone closer to your own size?" He hit him again.

Warren tried stopping Matt but he punched Markins until he was unconscious. In fact the last thing Matt said to Markins before he blacked out was, "You ever even think about my wife again and it'll be the last thought that crosses your mind." To be honest though, Warren didn't really try that hard to stop Matt and figured he would write the report later and justify everything then. Besides he still had a shoulder injury to consider.

After getting Markins checked out, Warren had him delivered to the city jail where he was to be booked on 14 different charges ranging from murder to theft to assault. He wasn't getting out anytime soon.

Matt went back to C.J., now awake and told her everything. He expected her to be angry he conducted a stake out without her, but she wasn't. It convinced him all the more that she really needed to get away.

The doctor came in to sign the official release and said, "Look, now I plan to take a vacation next week. Think you two can manage to stay out of here for that long?"

Matt rubbed C.J.'s back as she put her shoes back on, sitting on the bed. He smiled and said, "I think we can handle that, we're going away ourselves for a couple of weeks."

The doctor looked up as he handed over the forms to the nurse and with a big smile said, "That's the best news I've heard all day."

Matt reached out to shake his hand and told him, "Thank you for everything."

The doctor shook his hand back and said, "Hey, its not as though I haven't helped before, but listen if you need anything in the future, let me know. I don't mind doing a little preventive medicine if you know what I mean." They all smiled and then he left.

Matt helped C.J. stand up and took her straight into his arms. "I love you C.J., lets go home."

She smiled at him and the two left. Matt knew the others had discovered what happened already and thought that perhaps they might be a little upset but wasn't exactly prepared for all of them to be waiting in the penthouse for the two when he got there. Ironic, he thought, just a week ago he was arriving to a much different scene.

His uncle started as Matt and C.J. stepped out of the elevator, "Matlock! You want to explain to us exactly what you pulled?"

Matt took a deep breath and held it for a second looking at Hoyt, Vince and his uncle looking at the two of them with very irate looks on their faces, "Well, Uncle Roy, listen it..."

Hoyt then stepped up, "It what? Houston...this was a police investigation I very graciously let you in on...and then you what...you go behind my back, with one of my detectives...who by the way will be hearing from me later this afternoon...and you set up a sting operation all on your own?"

"Well I..." was all Matt could get out.

Vince then chimed in, "I can understand you not telling Hoyt, but Houston, we're buddies...how could you pull something like this and not tell me..."

Matt took another deep breath as he looked at C.J. who have him a slight little, 'I wish I could help' smile. Then he interrupted, "Now hold on...I didn't intend to leave anyone out here. Look time was of the essence alright. We had to get him fast before he took off. Now Vince, if I could have brought you in on this I would have, you know that. And Hoyt, you were working with the D.A. and filing all the paperwork on Markins. And Uncle Roy..." His uncle shot him quite the look just then. "Uncle Roy, the man drugged C.J...I had to get her to the hospital..." He looked back at her and then said, "I knew you wouldn't want me to wait on that."

The three seemed to digest all that. His uncle spoke up first, "Of course...C.J., how are you feeling?" He went over and hugged her for a second as Matt started to shake Hoyt's hand.

She replied, "I feel loads better now. Whatever drug it was, it's out of my system now."

Hoyt spoke up, "Alright, at least you worked with my department with Warren, that's progress I guess." Both Matt and Hoyt smiled and Hoyt continued, "I still don't know how I can repay you for helping my family out."

Matt shook his head, "Don't mention it. Stay at the hotel as long as you need. C.J. and I will be heading to Hawaii and then off to be alone for a week. They have all the information, just take care of yourself and your family."

Vince looked surprised, "You're coming to Hawaii?"

Matt smiled and patted his back, "Well, I had planned to. I thought we had an open invitation."

Vince smiled and said, "You sure do old pal. I'll have to call Mama, she's gonna go nuts." They laughed for a second and heard the elevator.

Chris and Warren were holding hands and he was whispering something in her ear. When they heard the door they both quickly went back to their respective sides of the elevator car.

Warren cleared his throat and said, "Well, in case you need anything else just let me know."

Chris nodded her head and blushed just a little as she walked around to her desk. Matt and C.J. exchanged glances thinking Warren would be very good for Chris.

Hoyt spoke up then, "Well, Warren I do believe we need to have a little talk and fill out about a ton of paperwork." He patted Warren on the back and the two got in the elevator and left.

Vince then told Matt as he hugged C.J., "You two flying yourselves or with me?"

Matt then told him, "Well, I was thinking we could all fly out there together in my jet. No need for you to take a stuffy commercial plane when I have mine ready to go to the same place."

Vince then shook his hand and said, "That works for me...Come on Roy...you promised to tell me all about your friend Russ there..."

Roy hugged C.J. as well and told the two to take care before he and Vince headed down to the bar in the hotel Vince was still staying in. Matt did tell Vince they'd leave his beach house at noon the next day.

That night C.J. put back on her little black dress and they went out to a nice restaurant. They spent over an hour making love when they returned as Matt lived out the fantasy he had of her in that dress.

The next morning Vince met them at the beach house as C.J. packed the last of her things upstairs. Matt got the door and then called up to her, "C.J., hey Vince is here. You sure you don't need me to go get that trailer out of storage?"

He and Vince smiled at each other as C.J. hollered back, "Funny! I'll be right down." Matt gave Vince the key to C.J.'s BMW so he could put his bags in it as she descended the steps.

She told him, "Cute...I have everything right here."

Matt frowned at her large suitcase and said, "C.J...we're going to a tropical island, I wasn't thinking you would need that many clothes." He waggled his eyebrows.

She smiled back and bent him over to give him a long, slow smoldering kiss. "Well, when we are in Hawaii I will definitely need something that I can be seen in public with, but in Tahiti..." She ran her finger from his lips down to his chest slowly as she said, "I'll be wearing a lot less."

He smiled at her and held her one last time before they went out to the car Vince was honking from and told her, "I love you so much, C.J. We are finally going to start our family and I can't wait." He pulled back and put his hands on her face as he told her, "I know this last week took a huge toll on you and I want you to relax too while we're gone."

C.J. wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head against his chest, "I love you so much Matt, but when I couldn't hear...well...I felt like I had lost a part of you and I wouldn't be whole. I know that sounds crazy but...I just didn't want to become a burden to you..."

Matt rubbed her back and said, "It doesn't sound crazy and I would never see you as a burden. C.J. you know that even if you hadn't regained your hearing, nothing and no one could have caused me to leave you. You are my life."

She smiled with tears in her eyes, which he softly brushed away.

"Come on guys!" they could hear Vince shout from the car.

He took her hand and picked up her suitcase with the other. They smiled as they walked hand in hand out to the car.

They didn't hear the phone ring as they drove off. The machine picked up and the message left was in a female voice, "Matt...I...its Elizabeth...I'm coming to see you...I think I made a huge mistake..."


End file.
